To Have and To Hold
by susan friedman
Summary: ea alternative in which Henry and Danielle are children


To Have and To Hold  
  
Another EA alternative  
  
Prologue  
  
Ten-year old Danielle was engaging in her favorite exercise. She was throwing mudballs at little boys that were her own age, maybe a little older. She had the upper hand as well. She was so involved that she hadn't heard one of the house servants calling her.  
  
"Come, Danielle, " Paulette called. "Your father wishes to speak with you."  
  
Danielle looked up. "Coming, Paulette." She looked down at herself.  
  
"Come on, Danielle," one of the boys called, "You hardly have any mud anywhere."  
  
Danielle looked up. "Not compared to you, Henry," she said laughing  
  
"Look at me," Henry's eleven year old cousin, Francois, answered. "I am covered from head to toe in mud."  
  
"As am I," Danielle's ten-year old friend, Gustave agreed.  
  
Twelve-year old Henry laughed. "Your mother is going to throw a fit when she sees you like this." He turned his attention to Danielle. "And you, Danielle de Barbarac, this is no way for a noble lady to behave."  
  
"You should talk, Your Highness," Danielle answered him wiping some of the dried mud off her dress. "You are a Prince."  
  
"Prince in training," Henry laughed. "That's the way my father likes to refer to it."  
  
"DANIELLE," Paulette called again. "Come inside and bring my son with you."  
  
Danielle looked at Gustave. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose so, but Henry is right. I am going to get it."  
  
Henry laughed. "You've already gotten half the province on you already."  
  
They all laughed, including Gustave.  
  
"The two of you don't look any different to me," Danielle said. "Come along, Gustave, we have to get back."  
  
The two of them turned to go.  
  
"Danielle," Henry called out. "Wait a moment."  
  
Gustave stopped to wait, as did Francois, but both Danielle and Henry waved them on.  
  
"Will I see you later?" Henry asked.  
  
Danielle smiled. "You know how my father is." She leaned a little closer, "I will try. The usual place?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Yes, the usual place. The ruins at Amboise."  
  
"DANIELLE," Paulette called a third time.  
  
"COMING," Danielle called back. She gave a last look to Henry, turned and ran as fast as she could to catch up to Gustave.  
  
Henry watched Danielle and Gustave run to the manor door where Paulette was waiting for them.  
  
"She's wonderful, Henry," Francois said.  
  
"Yes, she is, cousin," Henry agreed. And she will be all mine, Henry thought and smiled.  
  
"Come, Francois, let's get back to the castle."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Look at the two of you," Paulette said, brushing the mud from her son's breeches. She turned to Danielle. "And you, milady, should be a bit more careful. You are starting to get too old for these games." She started to brush off Danielle's dress when Danielle's father, Auguste de Barbarac, stuck his head out of the study door.  
  
He smiled when he saw the three of them. It wasn't the first time he had seen Gustave covered from head to toe in mud.  
  
"Danielle," he said, leaving the study door and walking over to meet her. "Well, look at this." He laughed. "How many this time?" he asked.  
  
"Henry and his cousin, Francois, Papa." Danielle said, laughing.  
  
Auguste smiled and shook his head. "You are growing fast, Danielle. You will soon be a woman, Danielle and you will have to start to behave like one. You are getting too old for these games."  
  
Funny, she thought. That's just what Paulette had told her.  
  
"Sit down, Danielle. We have much to discuss." "Henry?" Danielle called.  
  
"Up here, on top of the hill. Hurry or you'll miss it."  
  
Danielle ran all the way up the steps to meet him. "You are late as usual," Henry smiled and watched as Danielle sat down next him.  
  
"I am lucky I am here at all," Danielle told him. "My father kept talking for hours."  
  
"Did you sneak out again?" Henry asked.  
  
Danielle nodded. "It's getting to be a bad habit," she answered, laughing. "I'm acting just like you."  
  
Henry smiled. "Is that good or bad?"  
  
"SHHHH," Danielle said, putting her fingers to her lips. "We're missing the whole thing."  
  
They turned to watch the sunset.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So," Henry asked. "What did your father have to say?"  
  
They were walking back from the ruins and headed toward the manor. They were carrying torches to light their way home.  
  
"Well," Danielle said, smiling. She turned to him. "My uncle will be coming for a visit from Paris."  
  
Henry looked at her. "Uncle?"  
  
Danielle nodded. "Uncle Antoine and his new wife, Colette. They'll be here for a week."  
  
Henry stopped walking and stared at her. "Captain Antoine de Barbarac of the Royal Guards?"  
  
"Yes," Danielle said, nodding. "Do you know of him?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Father talks of him often. He wanted to be a soldier all his life."  
  
"Exactly the opposite of Papa. He wanted to become a gentleman farmer."  
  
"And he made it, Danielle. Monsieur le Duke has done well."  
  
Danielle nodded. "Gustave will be starting his apprenticeship next month. His teacher has told Papa that he is a brilliant artist for his age group. He has talent, Henry. "  
  
"And you?" Henry asked. "What are your plans for the future?"  
  
Danielle smiled. "I am not sure yet. I have a tutor arriving next week who will teach me everything I need to know about courtly ways including certain studies. There will be some sewing and.."  
  
Henry laughed. "Sewing? You?" I think you have more of an interest throwing rocks and mud than sewing. Why, you handle a sword better than I do."  
  
Danielle looked up at him. "Nevertheless, I have to learn so I will be better prepared for my future with my Prince."  
  
They had stopped walking. They stood in front of the manor, eyes locked into one another's.  
  
"Well, we must say goodnight."  
  
"And we must do it quickly before Papa discovers I am missing."  
  
"DANIELLE"  
  
Henry laughed. "Too late. Paulette is already calling for you. See you tomorrow."  
  
He bent over and gave her a quick peck on the lips and stepped back.  
  
They smiled at one another.  
  
"DANIELLE, ARE YOU OUT HERE?"  
  
"COMING," Danielle called back. She turned to Henry and without another word ran for the manor entrance.  
  
Henry's smile widened as he watched as she reached the doors to the manor and stepped inside.  
  
Now it was his turn to face his parents.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Where in the world have you been?" Paulette asked, ushering Danielle inside.  
  
"Where's Papa?" Danielle asked, ignoring Paulette's question.  
  
"Asleep," Paulette said, "and that's where you should be, child." She shooed Danielle up the stairs toward her room. "And don't worry, what your father doesn't know won't hurt him."  
  
Danielle turned on the steps to face her. "Thank you, Paulette. You have been like a mother to me."  
  
Paulette smiled a sad smile. "Nothing can ever take the place of your mother, Danielle. Don't you forget that." She waved her up the stairs again. "Now get up there. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Danielle heard tapping on her bedroom window. She ran to it immediately and she began to smile.  
  
"Henry," she said, opening up her window. "Go home. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Are you all right, Danielle? Did you get into trouble?"  
  
Danielle shook her head. "I'm fine. Now go home before you get in trouble. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Henry smiled. "Don't forget. I have to beat you in the maze."  
  
"Henry Francis!" Danielle exclaimed. "You will never beat me at anything. Mark my words well."  
  
Henry shook his head. He was still smiling. We shall see, Danielle, he thought, we shall see.  
  
"Until tomorrow, then. Good night."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Henry arrived at the castle, he did what he had always done. He left the rope that he had made with the sheets from his bed and left it hanging from his sleeping chambers in the turret.  
  
He hoisted himself on the rope and put one hand over another and began to climb up until he reached the top and pulled himself inside. He began to pull the sheet rope inside, wrapping them around his arms. He was smiling and congratulating himself on a job well done until he turned around and found himself face to face with his father.  
  
"Where have you been, boy?" King Francis asked his son.  
  
Henry ignored him. He put the rope down on the bed and started to untie them.  
  
"This is not the first time you have done this, is it?"  
  
Henry was folding the sheets up when his father stopped him.  
  
"Francis," the Queen asked. "Leave the boy alone. He has not the freedom to do as he wishes."  
  
"On the contrary, Marie, he has all the freedom in the world, too much if you ask me." He gestured toward Henry folding the sheets. "Look at what he has done just tonight."  
  
Henry kept his head low. Tears had started down his cheeks and he didn't want his father to see him crying.  
  
"Francis," the Queen said. "Come, the hour is late and Henry needs his sleep. We will speak to him tomorrow. After all, the boy is only twelve years old. Think about what you were doing as twelve and then yell at him."  
  
She turned to her son. "I will speak to you in the morning, Henry. Right now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Henry nodded as he untied the last of the sheets. He never picked his head up.  
  
He waited until they closed the door and stared at the closed door. He was furious, not at his parents so much, but at himself. He had never gotten caught, this was the first time. Well, he was going to make sure that would never happen again. Next time, he would plan his escape better and next time he wouldn't get caught.  
  
Henry still had tears in eyes as he made up his bed. If his father was any indication of what it was like to be King, then he didn't want any part of it.  
  
And he wasn't going to subject Danielle to all this nonsense either.  
  
He had made up his mind; all that was left was to tell his parents.  
  
That was easier said then done.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"DANIELLE!"  
  
She turned around to find her father standing in back of her, hands on hips with a smile on his face.  
  
"Are you sneaking off again?"  
  
"You know about that, Papa?"  
  
Auguste nodded his head. "Yes, my daughter, I know all about it. I observed you last night before I fell asleep."  
  
"Then why didn't you."  
  
"I should, but I wanted to see how long you were going to keep this up." He smiled. "You will have to accept responsibility sometime, my girl. Your tutor will be here in less than two days. All this sneaking around will have to stop, Danielle. You have two days left and you only have half a day with Henry today, your aunt and uncle are coming this afternoon. I want you home by then."  
  
Danielle nodded. "Papa," she asked, "I am a little confused. I thought that you and your brother were not speaking to one another. Why is he coming to see you do you think?"  
  
Auguste smiled even wider. "You are very curious, Danielle. I must've told you that sometime, I do not remember."  
  
"Paulette told me, Papa. All she mentioned that you and Antoine had a fight about something, she wouldn't tell me what, though. After she had said it, she apologized and said she shouldn't have told me in the first place and just walked out."  
  
Auguste looked at his daughter. "It was a fight about this manor, Danielle, who it belonged to after your grandfather passed away. It was left to me, I am the oldest, but my brother said it partially belonged to him, until they found the will. He was left a portion of this property, Danielle, a little plot of land not too far from here." He sighed. "I believe they will build something on that property and live there."  
  
"So this is a temporary thing?" Danielle asked.  
  
Auguste nodded his head. "Yes, just until they finish their house. I told them that it was a good idea. " He smiled. "We will be a family again, Danielle. This is how it should be." He heard the clock on the mantle strike ten. "Go on, now, and hurry. Henry must be waiting for you." He pushed her near the door. "Now scoot," Auguste said. "And I want you back by four bells."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Will do, Papa." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Danielle ran through the door without looking and ran right into Henry. He had been waiting for her.  
  
"And where are you going in such a hurry?" Henry smiled.  
  
"Come on," Danielle said, grabbing his hand and pulling him. "We don't have much time."  
  
"Yes, I know," Henry said, agreeing with her. "That's what I came to tell you, Danielle. We only have time for a walk today. This afternoon I am officially back on training. Father says I have too much time on hands. And you?"  
  
Danielle sighed. "My aunt and uncle are coming this afternoon. We only have until the bells at St. Etienne's strike four. My tutor arrives in two days time and I will officially be in training."  
  
"Well, then, we can go to our usual spot. "  
  
Danielle looked up at the sky and then back at him. "A little early to do watch the sunset, isn't it?"  
  
Henry nodded. "I just thought we could be alone. I wanted to speak to you about something and I thought you could give me some advice."  
  
"You are at least two years older than I am, Henry. I am only ten."  
  
"Yes, I know, but you are smart, Danielle. You seem to know the right things to say and do. And I need to talk to a friend."  
  
Danielle tried not to blush, but she could feel her cheeks turn hot. She turned her head away, but Henry acted as if he hadn't seen.  
  
"Well, then, we best be going, shouldn't we?"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"That's it, Danielle. That's the whole story."  
  
Danielle pondered what Henry had told her. She was sitting on a ruined window in the church.  
  
"And this all happened last night?" Danielle asked. "But you always sneak out like that."  
  
"Well," Henry said, shrugging his shoulders. "He knew all along and never said anything. He wanted me to punish me and make me stay inside the castle today, but Mother said I could see you for a little while. I won't be able to meet you for a while, Danielle. I am sorry."  
  
Danielle looked at him. "You were going to get caught sooner or later, Henry. You knew that, didn't you?"  
  
"Later, not sooner." He turned to look at her. "I have made up my mind. I do not want to be King, Danielle. I do not want any of the responsibilities that my father has. I do not want this training. I do not want to lose my temper and bully people around just because I have the power to do so." He looked down at what remained of the church floor.  
  
"I do not want to be my father, Danielle," he said, looking at her. "I want to be my own man and if I am King, I will never be that."  
  
Danielle looked at him. What could she say? Then she remembered what her father had told her when she had asked a similar question just that afternoon.  
  
"You cannot change who you are, Henry. There are certain responsibilities that you must accept when you reach a certain age. You cannot keep running from it forever. You must grow up sometime."  
  
Henry looked at her. He smiled. She always knew the right things to say to make him feel better. He had always felt so comfortable being with her.  
  
"You really think that I can do this?"  
  
Danielle smiled at him. "Papa says that you can do anything that you put your mind to, Henry. He has always told me never to quit even if you are frightened, even if you think that you will fail. You must have confidence in yourself, Henry. Never, ever doubt yourself."  
  
She stood up and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"You will make a great King, Henry, when the time comes. I know you will."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"This is where they will build their manor, Henry." Danielle said. She was standing on the plot of land where Antoine de Barbarac's manor was to be built. "And it's going to stand," she said, walking over to the spot, "right here." She held her hands up for emphasis.  
  
Henry smiled. "You seem excited that they are coming. I don't think that I would feel exactly that way if my relatives were arriving any minute."  
  
"I never met them, Henry. I have heard a lot about them, though, and some of it is not all that nice."  
  
Henry looked at her. "You did tell me they had a fight over whose land and manor this belonged to."  
  
Danielle nodded. "Among other things, but that is the only thing that Papa would explain to me. Paulette told me that the other stories are not intended for little children's ears."  
  
"So you will never know what really happened between your uncle and your father."  
  
Danielle smiled. "I am sure that it is nothing to worry about, Henry. I don't think it will change our future, if that is what you are worried about."  
  
Henry smiled back. "I know, Danielle," he said. "You know something? My mother's idea was right." "That we should get to know each other so that we won't be strangers? I agree, Henry."  
  
Henry's smile became wider, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Someday, she would make a beautiful Princess and a wise and powerful Queen. He could hardly wait.  
  
Something hit him in the face. At first, he wasn't sure what it was until he looked down and saw the mud dripping from his face.  
  
"Hey," Henry said, frowning. 'What was that for?"  
  
Danielle laughed. "You need to wake up, Henry. I was calling you and you didn't even..."  
  
A mud ball came flying out from nowhere and hit her squarely in the face.  
  
At first she was surprised, then she smiled. She bent down and began to scoop up mud as more and more of it sailed by her. Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
"Henry, stop. I think I've found something."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
She was digging furiously in the mud, getting it all over her new dress.  
  
"What do you mean, you found something?" Henry asked, walking over to where she crouching by the mud hole that she found.  
  
"Look," she said, pointing to something that looked like the top of a bound book. "Whatever could it be?"  
  
Henry smiled and joined her in the mud. "Well," he said, looking at her, "let's find out, shall we?"  
  
The two of them began to dig together on the muddy ground, both of them becoming filthier by the minute. All the while, they were excited, laughing and smiling.  
  
"Danielle, look," Henry said, pointing as the mud hole was becoming lower and lower.  
  
She gasped and turned to him, smiling. "It is a book, Henry. I think it is a journal." The two of them stood up. Henry walked out to where he could reach it. He grabbed for it, but he was too far away and he fell.  
  
"Henry," Danielle yelled out, "Are you all right? Wait, I'm right behind you."  
  
She slipped and fell right beside Henry.  
  
Henry rolled over and looked at her. "Look at me," he said, laughing. "It's all over me."  
  
Danielle looked over at him and began to laugh. "Papa will never forgive me," she said, in between her laughter. My uncle and aunt are arriving any minute and I am all covered in mud."  
  
They began to laugh together and found it impossible to stop until Henry picked up his right arm.  
  
He was holding the journal in his hand.  
  
"Henry," Danielle said, as she grabbed for it. "You've got it after all."  
  
Henry held it back. He did not want to lose her so quickly.  
  
Danielle frowned, even though she was still laughing.  
  
"Now you give that back, Henry Francis. I found it first."  
  
She stood up, grabbed for it and fell in the mud again, but this time it hurt.  
  
She looked down and noticed that there was something else in the hole.  
  
"Danielle, are you all right? Is something wrong? You haven't said anything."  
  
A hand came out and grabbed his ankle. She pulled him back down into the mud, book and all.  
  
Henry looked at her, a little puzzled. He was smiling though.  
  
"And what was that for?"  
  
"Shh, Henry," Danielle whispered, "I think I found something else."  
  
At that moment, the bells of St. Etienne's chimed four.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Danielle ran back to the manor as fast as her little feet could carry her. As usual, Paulette was waiting for her at the front door. This time, however, Gustave was standing at his mother's side.  
  
"Look at you, child, just look at you, covered in mud from head to toe." She shook her head. "Well, come along now, we best get you cleaned up. Your aunt and uncle have only just arrived."  
  
Danielle nodded as she reached the doorway. Gustave smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You are going to get it," he taunted as Danielle passed him on the way inside. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out. "I know something that you don't," she answered.  
  
Gustave stopped dead in his tracks. Danielle smiled and just kept on walking  
  
"Wait, Danielle," he called after her, clearly puzzled, "what does that mean? What do you know?"  
  
As Danielle passed the study, Auguste looked up. He smiled and stood up.  
  
"Danielle," he called. "Over here. Your Aunt Colette and Uncle Antoine have newly arrived and are anxious to meet you."  
  
"Monsieur le Duke," Paulette said, "she is.."  
  
Auguste shook his head. "Bring her in, Paulette. I will deal with her looks later."  
  
Paulette looked at her. "Come on, Danielle, you heard your father."  
  
Danielle looked at Paulette who nodded her approval.  
  
"Coming Father," Danielle called. She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. She cast one more look at Paulette and Gustave and went in.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Henry sat on the edge of the bed. How he had gotten up to his sleeping chamber without anyone seeing all that mud. He had been lucky to arrive undetected as well. His had already handed his suit over to the royal laundry. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
His tutor should have been here by now, but he had not come. His father would be coming up the stairs any minute now. He would have to put the journal away before anyone even saw him with it.  
  
He hadn't read it yet. He had just finished changing his clothes when the announcement came that his father was coming to see him. So Henry threw on a new jacket and some breeches.  
  
Father will never know the difference, Henry thought. He smiled and changed his outfit, leaving the big journal on the bed, unguarded.  
  
He sat down on the bed and picked it up from the spot where it lay. He was to see Danielle again later on at the ruins to look at the book together. Earlier that day at the mud hole they had uncovered two other things, one much too big and bulky to take it with them. In fact, it was still in the hole, too difficult to grab and pull. But the two other artifacts, a bound copy of Plato's works and small wooden chest were hidden under his bed. He would bring them tomorrow and go over all of these surprises with her.  
  
Now he was concentrating hard on the journal. He hadn't recognized the handwriting as he opened the front cover to look. Some of the writing was faded and some non-existing. The pages were filthy from being in the hole for so long. He had closed the book when he heard footsteps making their way up the turret staircase, which lead to his room. The journal was cast aside and forgotten for the moment.  
  
Now that everything had quieted down, Henry grabbed for the journal, hoping for a chance to look at it. He was about to open it when someone knocked on his door with the announcement that his would be arriving momentarily.  
  
It was now half an hour later and still no sign of his father. He pulled the book out once again from its hiding place and turned the page.  
  
He didn't get too far when his father burst in on him.  
  
He had just enough time to shove the book under his pillow.  
  
"We have to talk, Henry. We need to make some plans and give you some responsibilities."  
  
Henry sighed. It was going to be long night. He just hoped that he could sneak out and meet Danielle at the time they had made up.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Henry turned the journal over and over in his hand before he picked it up and began to read again.  
  
Where was she? Henry wondered. She is late as usual. He hoped that she could just crawl out her window, she had done that many times in the past.  
  
"Henry," he heard Danielle's voice and looked up. He smiled and stood up to meet her.  
  
"You said it was urgent," Danielle whispered. "I almost didn't make it here this time."  
  
Henry smiled. "You say the same thing everytime we meet."  
  
Danielle ignored the comment and gestured to the journal. "Did you get a chance to read it?"  
  
Henry shook his head. "Unfortunately no, Danielle. My father was giving me his usual nightly lecture about how I will be King someday.."  
  
"And how you need to grow up and accept more responsibility," Danielle finished. "Yes, Henry, you mentioned this last night and the night before."  
  
Henry nodded. "You noticed then."  
  
"It's hard not to." Danielle frowned. "My father will probably stop me from sneaking out one of these nights."  
  
Henry's eyes widened. "You mean he knows you sneak out her to be with me."  
  
Danielle nodded. "Yes, he's always known as I am sure your father has. That's probably why you get your nightly lecture."  
  
Henry turned red. She knows me all too well, Henry thought as he looked at her.  
  
"Well," he said, feeling the hotness in the cheeks fade. "Seems we had to hire a new tutor."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Another one? What do you do to them, Henry?" she asked, jokingly.  
  
Henry shook his head. "Don't know with this one. Maybe he's just had enough of me." He looked at her. "But a new one is on the way from England. His name is Hector and he's supposed to be marvelous."  
  
"I suppose we won't have a lot of time for each other anymore. My tutor will be arriving tomorrow instead."  
  
Henry nodded. "We are just going to have to keep sneaking out then, won't we?"  
  
Danielle hadn't said anything, just nodded.  
  
"I thought we'd look at this together," Henry continued, pointing to the journal. "We haven't much time."  
  
"Yes, you are right," Danielle said, sitting beside him. She opened the journal on Henry's lap and they both began to read.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I can't believe that this is my mother's journal," Danielle said, looking up at Henry with a smile.  
  
"I feel as if I am prying," Henry said, "all that stuff about Colette and your father."  
  
"That she and my mother were rivals for his hand?"  
  
Henry nodded. "So she went after your uncle instead."  
  
"I wonder if that's all there is to the story, Henry. I wonder if there is more."  
  
"Well there is, but it's growing dark and we should be getting back."  
  
He closed the journal.  
  
"What else did you find?" Danielle asked.  
  
Henry smiled. "You'll see that tomorrow. You and your father have been invited to join us for our afternoon meal. My parents would love to meet your aunt."  
  
"He didn't tell me," Danielle said, surprised. He usually tells me everything."  
  
Henry stood up from the ruined window. He placed the journal in the exact place where he sat. He helped Danielle down from the window ledge.  
  
"You never did tell me. What happened this afternoon when you got home?"  
  
Danielle smiled. She grabbed for the journal, but Henry got there first.  
  
"I don't think you should bring it home just yet," he said.  
  
Danielle looked at him. "Perhaps you are right, Henry. We'll finish it tomorrow night."  
  
Henry shook his head. "Not at the castle, though. We have to keep it hidden for a little while."  
  
He heard the bells chime eight times. "Come, I'll walk you home. We'll talk on the way."  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Papa called me in, mud and all, to meet my new aunt. I don't know, Henry, there is something that frightens me about her. I don't understand why your parents want to meet her?"  
  
Henry looked at her. "I suppose we will find out tomorrow."  
  
He changed the subject. "What happened after that?"  
  
"Well, he dismissed me and told me not to come back until I cleaned up everything. I had to wash my new dress myself as punishment. It didn't take long to do, I just wasn't used to doing it. I changed my dress and I was going to return to the study when my curiosity got the better of me. Paulette helped me; she made up some excuse of why I couldn't visit with my aunt and uncle. So I ran out of the manor to meet you. This time I really took a risk."  
  
Henry looked at her. "I'll come in with you, Danielle. We'll just tell the truth that's all."  
  
Danielle looked at him. "No, Henry, not just yet. We will have to tell him sometime, but not now. Not while my aunt and uncle are here. They should be gone within one weeks time, hopefully."  
  
Henry couldn't believe it. "Do you realize what you are saying, Danielle? That house won't be finished for another two years at least. And no one has started to build anything, not even a foundation." He narrowed his eyes and frowned.  
  
"Are you sure that's where their manor will be built? And why is your mother's journal buried in that mud hole on their property?"  
  
Danielle looked at him and shook her head. "Don't know, Henry, never thought about it."  
  
She hadn't realized that they were in front of manor already, she was home. She didn't want to go in, though. For the first time, she was frightened.  
  
"Go," Henry said, "before you get caught." He kissed her cheek this time. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Henry was able to sneak back in, his parents were busy elsewhere. He climbed up the stairs to his chamber and sat down on the edge of the bed. He should have joined his parents in the audience chamber, but he just didn't want to, simple as that.  
  
He still had the journal tucked neatly under his arm. He pulled it out, put it on his lap and turned to the page that they had last read. He was determined to finish this even if it took the rest of the night.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Danielle, come in here if you don't mind. I'd like to have a word with you."  
  
Uh oh, Danielle thought as she turned toward the voice. Her father was still in the study, but Aunt Colette and Uncle Antoine had disappeared.  
  
"Papa, I should explain to you. You see,"  
  
Auguste held up both hands and shook his head.  
  
"No need, Princess," he said, using the nickname he made up for her years before. "Paulette told me you were having trouble washing your new dress. Have you finished it? I didn't realize that it could have taken this long. This isn't your first time washing clothes."  
  
Danielle looked at him and suddenly felt very guilty. Her mouth became dry and she suddenly felt a little sick.  
  
"Yes," she managed to say, "I've finished." She couldn't understand how Henry managed to sneak out every night. "Excuse me, Papa, I really don't feel very well."  
  
She ran upstairs to her room and closed the door.  
  
A few minutes later, she heard a knock.  
  
"Danielle, may I come in?"  
  
"Yes, Papa, you may."  
  
"What is troubling you, child?" Auguste said, opening the door and walking in. He closed it behind him.  
  
"Nothing, Papa, I am fine now."  
  
Auguste nodded. "I just get a little worried about you every now and again, but I see I don't have to." He smiled. "Henry takes good care of you, I see."  
  
Danielle's eyes went wide. "You do know, don't you?"  
  
"That you see him all the time? Yes, I do. I don't mind, it's good you get to know each other."  
  
He walked closer. "I am sorry you didn't see him tonight, though you will be seeing him tomorrow." He touched her cheek. "I do not like the thought of the two being out so late all the time and you shouldn't have to sneak around to see each other. So from now on, I will give the two of you some time to do just that. No more sneaking around." Auguste smiled. "How does that sound?"  
  
Danielle looked at him. She didn't know what to say. "Thank you, Papa," was all she could manage. She ran over to hug him.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Colette stood at the window unable to sleep. She turned back to look at her husband. He lay in the large guestroom bed, snoring lightly. Sometimes, he kept her up, but tonight that wasn't the case.  
  
She turned back to the window and focused on their little tiny spot where they were supposed to build their even smaller manor. She shook her head. Why did she even listen to him? Better yet, why did she even marry him?  
  
Well, she would put a stop to this marriage quickly. All she wanted from that mud pit was what she buried underneath the ground right after Nicole's death.  
  
Those things belonged to her, not Auguste. Well, everything but the portrait. That was Auguste's, but it wasn't the portrait she was after. It was what was in the back of it that she wanted. Colette had placed some of Auguste's ten gold coins spread out over the back of the portrait. She had placed them there after Auguste put the painting in the root cellar. Auguste had been saving them for Danielle. Well she was just as entitled to the inheritance as Danielle was. It belonged to her, not Nicole. They were to be married, she thought trying not to cry.  
  
The minute that she brought him to see Nicole, that was minute that ended their friendship. It was love at first sight. Nicole and Auguste ran off and married, never giving a second thought to her feelings.  
  
And so she thought she finally had her chance when Nicole died in childbirth. What goes around comes around, she thought and waited for Auguste to confide in her as he had always done before his marriage.  
  
But he never came. So she had found peace with his brother, Antoine. He was engaged to be married and Nicole's sister, Dominique and the affair was over before it began. She did marry eventually, a loveless marriage to one Count Emil du Lac, an elderly man twice her age. The marriage produced a son, Jean Claude du Lac.  
  
She ran into Antoine last year in Paris. Her late husband left her wealthy, but she lost it all in bad investments and gambling. Antoine had remembered her and confided in her that she had passed away the same way Nicole had, in childbirth.  
  
That marriage produced a daughter, Monique, who was growing every day to look like her cousin, Danielle.  
  
He needed a mother for her daughter and she needed money and father for her son and so they agreed to marry under those conditions. And besides, Antoine told her, he loved her, had always loved her.  
  
Well, what did that lovesick fool know? He wanted to patch things up and become friends with Auguste again, but she couldn't do it. She had gone through too much pain and suffering at his hands. Tomorrow night she would rip open the painting and by morning she would be long gone and Antoine would have to fend for himself.  
  
And his brother Antoine always willing to put the past behind him.  
  
Well, she wasn't about to. She was going to get whatever belonged to her. She would pay him back for the way he treated her.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
It was a little past midnight when Danielle and Gustave left the manor. It was easier to sneak out when everyone else was asleep.  
  
"We've got to get to the castle," Danielle kept repeating as she picked Gustave up from the spot where he fell.  
  
"How do you know that Henry is awake?" Gustave asked. "How do you know you'll even get in the castle to see him."  
  
Danielle smiled. "I've done this before, Gustave. Stop worrying so much."  
  
They didn't have to run very far. Henry was standing by the mud hole with his cousin Francois and his best friend, fourteen year old Laurent. They had just finished hauling up the last of the mud hole treasures.  
  
"It looks like a painting," Danielle said as she walked over to where it lay on the ground.  
  
Henry looked up and smiled. "Danielle, what are you doing here?"  
  
Danielle looked at him. "I wanted to see you, Henry. I wanted to tell you something."  
  
They both looked at each other not saying anything until Laurent interuppted. "Henry, what do we do with this painting?"  
  
"Well," Gustave said, "I can take it to my studio. We can clean it up there."  
  
"How will we get it there?" Francois asked.  
  
"Get on the back of my horse, Gustave," Laurent said, "hold the painting and tell me how to get there."  
  
Francois jumped on his horse and Danielle climbed on the back of Henry's horse. They rode off into the early morning toward Gustave's studio.  
  
About an hour later, when the bells in the tower of St. Etienne's tolled one, Colette walked over to the window and looked out at the spot where they were to build their manor.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
They brought the painting into the studio, into the room in back where Gustave kept most of the ones that he was working on. The bells chimed three when the Henry finally brought Danielle back to the manor. Henry jumped first, then Danielle.  
  
"Well," he said, "we're here."  
  
"I don't want to go in just yet," Danielle said.  
  
"You know," Henry said, smiling. "This is the latest any of us have stayed out."  
  
Danielle looked at him. "That's true. Laurent brought Gustave back hours ago and we have to wake up in a few hours."  
  
Henry nodded. "Yes, you're right. Our tutors will be arriving." He looked at her. "You are sure no one saw you leave the manor?"  
  
"Yes, everyone was asleep when I walked out with Gustave. What about you?"  
  
Henry smiled. "We left early, the three of us, when the bells chimed nine." He shrugged. "My curiosity got the best of me. I couldn't stand it anymore, Danielle. We finally finished the minute you showed up. I wonder what the painting is."  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," Danielle said, "Gustave will begin work on it tomorrow morning."  
  
"This morning, you mean," Henry laughed. "Listen, I want you to do something for me." He pulled out something from his pocket. "Take this, Danielle. It belonged to my grandmother." He reached out and put it into her open palm. It was a beautiful brooch in the shape of a butterfly. "It was her favorite. Keep it safe for me always."  
  
Danielle looked down at it in wonder. "It's beautiful," she smiled, "look how it gleams and sparkles." She looked up at him. "I'll wear it tomorrow when we see each other. And, yes, I will keep it safe."  
  
Henry smiled. He couldn't understand why he felt so happy. He kissed her on the cheek again. "Listen, we'd better get going. We are out really late. My father when and if he finds out..."  
  
"Go," Danielle said, "I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Danielle." Henry called out.  
  
"Good night, Henry," she answered. She turned and walked towards the entrance.  
  
Henry watched her as if he were in a trance. As soon as the door shut behind her, he climbed up on his horse and made for the castle.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Danielle came down to breakfast the next morning to find two new surprises waiting for her, namely, Monique and Jean-Claude. She didn't expect to see the two of them sitting there and was more upset that no one had told her that they would be.  
  
She should have realized that if their parents were here the children couldn't be too far behind.  
  
Before she sat down, however, he father cornered her in the hallway.  
  
"Let's go into the kitchen, Danielle. We need to talk."  
  
The two of them walked into the deserted kitchen and Danielle sat down at the table. Auguste sat on the other side.  
  
"You remember your cousin Monique, don't you, Danielle?"  
  
"Of course, Papa," Danielle answered, "but why did you not tell me that they would be coming?"  
  
Auguste smiled. "I thought you knew that. You are a smart girl after all." He watched her eyes. "I actually thought that I told you, Danielle. I guess I must have forgotten that's all. Please forgive me."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Of course, Papa," she repeated. "She is my cousin after all."  
  
Auguste beamed. "This is wonderful. I knew you'd understand. Now I have another favor I must ask of you."  
  
"And what is that, Papa? You know that I would do anything for you."  
  
"Your aunt and uncle would like a favor, Danielle. When you go to see Henry today, could you please include Monique and Jean Claude on your adventures? Nothing would please me more."  
  
Danielle stared at her father. What was he asking of her, she wondered, and why?  
  
She smiled as if it didn't bother her. "You know I would do anything for you."  
  
Auguste smiled. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Danielle. I am very proud of you." He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "You know that I love you."  
  
Danielle smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Papa," was all she said.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Danielle's tutor, Mademoiselle Juliet le Monde, had arrived right on schedule. The only problem was that Danielle had fallen asleep. She hadn't realized how exhausted she had become.  
  
"Lady Danielle, if you do not mind, we have a few subjects to touch on, so I would appreciate it if you could give me your undivided attention."  
  
Danielle could hardly move. She lifted one eyelid, then the other.  
  
"Yes Mademoiselle," she said, trying to stand up.  
  
Danielle had never gone through such torture, especially when it came to what she termed as "royalty lessons."  
  
Mademoiselle le Monde made her balance books on her head for perfect posture, taught her how to walk and talk and to enunciate those words clearly.  
  
Danielle dropped the books, couldn't follow all the dainty steps and didn't want to bother with speaking correctly.  
  
After the first four hours were over, she was never so happy to see the outside world.  
  
Meanwhile, at the castle, Henry, Francois and Laurent were doing the same thing, namely falling asleep.  
  
Not only that, but Hector was having the devil of a time keeping all three of them awake.  
  
He had to think up something quick, so he came up with a learning game, which the boys found interesting.  
  
Finally, Henry thought, perking up a little, an interesting tutor. Someone I can get excited about.  
  
But Henry was still looking forward to leaving and meeting with Danielle at their usual place.  
  
He ran from the castle forgetting the journal that they were supposed to read. He was unaware that Danielle had two unwanted guests with her.  
  
Danielle was so happy that she had almost forgotten about the promise to her father. She decided that she didn't want to remember and let it go at that. As she ran from the house, she discovered that Monique and Jean Claude were standing outside waiting for her.  
  
Well, she thought, so much for trying to escape.  
  
"Come on, you two, let's go. I don't want to be late."  
  
She tried to talk to, but everything she tried to say fell on deaf ears. No one would respond to her.  
  
All except for Jean Claude who had a funny smile on his handsome face. He kept staring at her as they walked.  
  
Danielle was unprepared for what was about to happen next.  
Chapter 21  
  
Henry waited impatiently for Danielle to come. He wasn't sure of these feelings he had for her. They were new to him. They had met when she was two and he was four. Back then, he felt as if he were a big brother to her, watching over her and playing with her. As they grew, they became fast friends, Henry surprised at how quick Danielle.  
  
He hadn't noticed when his feeling switched from friendship to something a little more involved.  
  
Now all he wanted was to be with her and he could not stop thinking about her.  
  
"Henry."  
  
He heard her voice and turned around to face the ruined entrance, a large grin covered his face.  
  
The smile faded when he saw she had company.  
  
"These are my cousins, Henry," Danielle said, introducing them. "You remember Monique and this is."  
  
Henry's eyes grew wide. "Monique? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Henry, it is. "  
  
Danielle looked at Henry and found that he was staring at her cousin. Alright, she thought, maybe Monique was a year older than she was, but she thought that Henry liked her. She didn't know how to react.  
  
"You look a little different than you did the last time I saw you."  
  
"I was only eight three years ago, Henry, the last time you saw me. I will be your age in six months."  
  
Henry smiled. "Well, maybe we can get to know each other again, that is if Danielle doesn't mind."  
  
He looked at her and discovered she was staring right back at him a little confused.  
  
"Well," he said, "we are all together and we should get to know each other. All of us." He turned to Jean Claude. "And that includes you whoever you are."  
  
Before he or Danielle could answer, Monique piped up. "This is my stepbrother, Jean Claude, Henry," she said, walking toward him. "But he isn't as intelligent and witty as you."  
  
Henry blushed and moved closer. Danielle was watching Monique and Henry rediscover each other. He was talking a mile and minute and she was responding. Well, she had enough of this. She turned on her heel and walked out the ruined door, Henry not even noticing.  
  
Someone else had though. He grinned and followed her out.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Danielle, wait."  
  
Danielle turned around and stopped. It was Jean Claude.  
  
"May I walk with you?"  
  
"Right now, Jean Claude, I would like to be myself."  
  
"Is something wrong? I am a good listener, you know."  
  
Danielle looked at him. "There is nothing wrong at all, Jean Claude. I am a little confused."  
  
"It's about Monique and Henry, isn't it?"  
  
How did he know? Danielle thought, watching his eyes. Did I give that much away?  
  
"My step-sister thinks that everyone is interested in every thing she does. "  
  
"Yes, well." Danielle was still watching him. He wasn't leaving her alone, not even for a second. Maybe if she gave into him he would quit following her.  
  
"Perhaps there is a little something that you can do for me, after all," she answered, smiling. "Come," she said, taking his hand, "let's go for a little walk."  
  
She watched out of the corner of her eye as she heard laughter coming from inside the ruined church. She didn't have to turn around.  
  
"Come on, Jean-Claude, I want you to see something." And she took his hand and pulled him away.  
  
Henry and Monique were laughing as they walked through the doorway, but Henry's smile soon turned to concern when he watched Danielle pulling Jean- Claude up to the top of the hill.  
  
"Danielle," he called out, "wait for me, where are you going?" When she didn't stop, Henry started chasing her up the hill.  
  
"Wait, Henry, where are you going? I thought that we."  
  
"Stay," Monique said, putting his arms around him waist.  
  
"I cannot," Henry said, "maybe some other time, Monique, but I have something that I must do."  
  
And with that, Henry ran after her, hoping that it was not too late.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"What do you think you are doing with her?" Henry asked, when he reached the top.  
  
Danielle looked at him. "Henry, please, he is.."  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Jean Claude asked.  
  
."You know exactly what I mean. Keep your filthy hands off of her."  
  
"Henry, listen."  
  
Monique had followed Henry up to the top of the hill.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jean Claude asked, getting angry now. "And who the hell are you to her?"  
  
"I am her best friend," Henry said, "that's all you need know. The rest is none of business."  
  
"Leave my step brother alone, you bully," Monique cried, pushing Henry out of the way. "He hasn't done anything."  
  
"Hasn't he? He has gotten Danielle up here to do whatever he wants to do with her."  
  
He turned to Jean Claude. "Step brother?" he asked. "Monique is Danielle's cousin? So I ask again: who is Danielle to you?"  
  
"Henry, please, listen to me," Danielle cried, "Jean Claude has done nothing. I was the one."  
  
Henry still wasn't listening. "Jean Claude?" he asked. "Is that your name? Well, you just better listen to me, and stay the hell away from her."  
  
Jean walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "And her best friend? Seems like a little more to me than that."  
  
Henry's face got red. He brushed over Jean Claude's hand as if it were a fly. "It is none of your business right now. Now you tell me what you are doing up here with her or else I will. Jean Claude interuppted. "Or else what? What will you do to me?"  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS, PLEASE!" Danielle screamed. She was angry and her voice was filled with tears. "I brought him up here to show him the beautiful view."  
  
Henry turned. She knew that would get his attention.  
  
"Your Highness?" Jean Claude repeated, only softer.  
  
Monique nodded. "He is Henry, the future King of France, my brother and will be officially crowned Prince when he reaches his eighteenth birthday."  
  
But Henry wasn't paying attention to them. He was looking at Danielle with an angry frown.  
  
"And you let me go on like that?"  
  
"I tried to tell you, Henry, you just weren't listening."  
  
Henry looked at her, then at Jean Claude. He smiled. "So you are her cousin, is that it?"  
  
Jean Claude nodded. "Only by marriage, Your Highness," he said.  
  
Henry shook his head. "No, it's too formal and it's not official yet. I am just Henry to all of you."  
  
He looked at Danielle. "You and your family are expected at five, Danielle. I will see you then."  
  
Henry turned on his heel and walked back down the hill. Danielle just stared after him.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Henry pulled out the journal when he returned to the castle. He was going to read it, but he was too angry and he threw the book on the bed and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out before deciding that he wanted to sit outside on the turret. He often went there to think and when he wanted to be alone. No one usually found him up here.  
  
How could Danielle shame him like that in front of everyone, especially Monique? Who did she think she was anyway? And what was he trying to do, living up to his parent's ideal woman for him? Well, maybe Danielle wasn't the answer after all. Perhaps his parents had been wrong. Monique had changed, that was obvious.  
  
It was also obvious that Danielle liked this Jean Claude or who ever he was to her. She took him up to their private spot, told him things that he was not supposed to know. She shared their ultimate secrets with him. That wasn't right. He didn't do that with Monique, did he?  
  
Perhaps I did, Henry thought as he mulled over what happened this afternoon. Maybe I should apologize to Danielle. I really do not know why she dragged him up there. I didn't even give her a chance to speak or ask me questions. I just jumped to conclusions. I should straighten this whole thing out with her before she comes here. How would it look, everyone friendly except Danielle and I. Why, that's exactly what that Jean wants. He wants her. Well, so do I and I refuse to give her up; I have feelings for her and.  
  
Henry stopped. Why should he be the one to apologize to her? He always went to her, didn't he? Well, for once, if she cared for him, she would go to him. Yes, that was the only way, if she went to him. He was convinced that this was right. And why couldn't he be interested in Monique. She was only twelve. They had plenty of time before the two of them were supposed to marry. What would anyone care? And what if he was to call the whole thing off?  
  
He suddenly got tired and sat down, leaning his body up against the cold stone wall.  
  
And he instantly fell asleep.  
  
"Henry, our guests have arrived. Please come down."  
  
Henry woke up and turned. He hadn't heard his mother coming up the stairs for him. She always knew where he went to hide.  
  
"I will be down directly, Mother," he said.  
  
Marie nodded. "Anything wrong?" she asked.  
  
Henry smiled. "No Mother, not just yet, but if anything does happen I will be sure to tell you. Do not worry."  
  
But Henry knew better than that. He knew that she would worry and ask him more questions.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Gustave managed to clean the mud off the painting and was surprised to see it was a beautiful woman who looked extremely familiar. He picked it up from the floor and placed it on the easel. That's when he noticed a piece of parchment sticking out from the corner.  
  
Gustave frowned and pulled it out, but it became stuck halfway. He'd have to take it off the easel again and remove the covering from the back to get the whole thing.  
  
There it was, lying in the center of the portrait. He plucked it out, fitted the covering back on again and placed it back on the easel.  
  
The parchment was folded in half. Gustave opened it and couldn't believe what he was looking at.  
  
It was instructions from Nicole de Barbarac on what do with her cousin Colette's wedding gift, twelve gold francs. But there was one thing that she made sure of and that was to keep it away from someone her. She would go after it, Nicole wrote, she would want it back. That's the way she is.  
  
Underneath it all was one sentence. Please refer to journal.  
  
Gustave looked up as he heard the studio door open. He turned, but he didn't see anyone.  
  
"What say you, my young apprentice," de Marco, his master asked. "And what have you here? She looks familiar."  
  
"I think that it is a portrait of lovely young woman, Nicole de Lancret to be exact. And if I am right, I think I might know who it belongs to."  
  
Gustave suddenly thought of something. Danielle told him that Henry had the journal in his possession.  
  
Gustave smiled as he found some paper in the other room and wrote down a quick note. Now all he needed was someone to deliver this to the manor.  
  
Well, he could walk to the manor from here and drop it off with Danielle. She would get it to Henry somehow. He folded up the note  
  
"Excuse me, Master, but I must go out for a few minutes. I shall return shortly."  
  
de Marco smiled and nodded. "Well, since this seems to be an emergency, you shall have the rest of this night off. Please be back here in the morning, Gustave. We have much to discuss."  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The journal lay open on the bed where Henry threw it. He hadn't noticed that until he walked back to his room. He went over to close it and place it back in its hiding place when he noticed something. He picked it up to look at it closely.  
  
It read:  
  
I don't know why I decided to include these passages in here, Auguste, because I expect you will be reading this, but Colette is not to be trusted. She is a liar and a thief, which I think you have suspected already. She is in debt and is one step away from debtor's prison at the moment. She has to marry someone with money, Auguste, which is why she went after you. Now she will be after your brother and Antoine will gladly accept her. He is smitten with her already and I wouldn't doubt that he is still seeing her while he is with his fiancée. She will bleed him dry, Auguste, just as she would have you.  
  
Please hide those coins that she gave us for our wedding present. I know that you have added to the amount, but do not let her know. I want to preserve these things for our baby. Take my things and remove them at once from the house so that she will not get her hands on any of them. She wants them destroyed. She is jealous of our love for one another and she will rid this house of everything that belonged to me. Please, Auguste promise me you will.  
  
"Henry," his mother called up the stairs. "Please come down our guests are here."  
  
"Will be down in a minute, Mother."  
  
Henry closed the journal. He couldn't believe what he had just read. Had Nicole known she would die in childbirth?  
  
He had to find out. He shoved the book under his pillow and went down to meet his guests.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The meal was delicious. The only problem was Henry and Danielle kept falling asleep sitting at the table. Marie put the children to bed and went back downstairs. As was customary, the women went into the sitting room and the men went into the study.  
  
"Why did you marry her?" Auguste asked, watching his brother. "Everyone warned you."  
  
"I love her, Auguste," Antoine answered, looking at him. "She make me feel alive."  
  
"She will rob you blind, Antoine, " the King said. "She puts francs down on anything.  
  
Auguste nodded. "And I humbly agree, but it is your life."  
  
"I think that she has changed, Auguste," Antoine answered. "She is not like she used to be."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Auguste said, his eyes narrowing into slits. "She just bet on that tennis game between the Marquis de Limoges and the Count le Fleur the other day."  
  
Francis nodded. "From what Auguste told me, she lost you a lot of francs."  
  
Antoine smiled. "I will be fine, you will see. Once we get that house built." Francis shook his head. "House, what house?"  
  
"That land," the King said, his eyes narrowing again, "is ours."  
  
Antoine looked from Auguste to the King. "When was this? And why was I not told?"  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"Antoine," a voice called from the study door. "The hour is late. We should be leaving."  
  
"Danielle is asleep, Colette," Marie told her, "She was put to bed an hour ago. Your children are in the."  
  
"Yes, I know. They are in the nursery. A little too old for them, don't you think?" She turned around to face Antoine again. She didn't even wait for an answer.  
  
"Well?" she said to Antoine.  
  
Marie shook her head and she was glad that Colette never noticed. Why had she even thought of inviting her here?  
  
"You are leaving then?" Francis asked Auguste. "Will you wake up your daughter?" He turned to Antoine and Colette. "You know you are welcome to sleep here tonight. We have plenty of room."  
  
Colette didn't even turn.  
  
"I will stay," Auguste said.  
  
Antoine turned to the King. "I think we will have to go," he said. "I am sorry."  
  
He turned to Auguste. "We will finish this conversation in the morning."  
  
With that, he turned around and looked at Colette. "Come, let us collect our children. I do not want to overstay our welcome."  
  
Francis was about to say something, but decided against it. "Hope to see you soon, Antoine. Nice to see you again after all these years."  
  
"And you, too, Your Majesty," Antoine said, putting his arm around Colette's shoulders.  
  
When the two had left, Auguste turned to Francis. "What made you mention the plot of land. I thought that."  
  
"I only bought it this morning," Francis laughed. "as per your instructions."  
  
Auguste laughed and shook his head. "To preserve it for Danielle. That's what you said and that's what Nicole told me. And I did read her journal, Francis. And yes, Nicole had been right about Colette. She will take anything she can get her hands. So I put the chest and the journal in the ground so that Colette would never find it. The portrait I brought down to the cellar and hid it, intending all this time to put the paper with Nicole's instructions underneath the frame. But she found out where it was and put the coins on all four sides of the painting. Then she buried it in that mud hole eleven years ago, along with the coins. When I finally found the portrait quite by accident, I discovered what she had done. So I removed the coins, replaced them with Nicole's instructions and returned the painting to it's hiding place."  
  
Francis smiled. "Where did you put them, Auguste?"  
  
"In the chest in a small money pouch where they remain untouched. I'd forgotten I had buried it there. That's why I had the transaction between us drawn up. I didn't want the house going up over those treasures. I have to dig them up in the morning and invent a story for my brother. The two of them should be gone by afternoon or early evening if it works."  
  
"It will, Auguste, never fear, it will." He heard the mantel clock strike ten. "Come it is late. Let us retire. I will show you to your quarters. And, if you must leave early, and Danielle is still asleep, do not hesitate to leave her here. We will take good care of her."  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Gustave ran all the way to the manor. When he arrived, Antoine and Colette had not arrived yet and found Paulette instead.  
  
"Please give this to Danielle, Mama," he said, handing over the instructions. "This is important."  
  
But Paulette shook her head. "She is not here, my son. The King sent around a courier not long before you arrived. They are staying at the castle tonight, Gustave. You can bring it there if you like."  
  
Gustave shook his head. "They won't let me into the castle, not without an invitation." He was about to turn and walk away when a smile came to his lips.  
  
"I know what to do." He stepped closer and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I will need a horse, though. Would it be possible to take one of the de Barbarac's prized stallions?"  
  
Paulette smiled. "Of course, my son, providing you return it, of course."  
  
Gustave grinned and ran for the stables. A few minutes later, he was on the road headed for the castle.  
  
He was looking for Laurent and found him in the soldier's barracks toward the back of the castle.  
  
"What are you doing here, Gustave, at this hour?"  
  
"Could ask the same of you, Laurent," Gustave said. "Anyway, I wanted to give you this," Gustave said, holding out the note. "I heard that Danielle was here and she must read this. This is an urgent matter, Laurent. I would like it delivered right away."  
  
"Well," Laurent said, "I suppose I could slip it under her door unless she is awake."  
  
"I would rather you deliver it to her."  
  
Laurent smiled. "I will deliver it to her, Gustave, never fear."  
  
"Thank you, Laurent," Gustave said. He turned and walked away from the barracks and back to the horse. He jumped on and made for the manor.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Colette was up at the stroke of two. She lit a torch and ran out to the mud hole. She began to dig and with each small poke in the ground, she became more and more excited. After an hour of digging produced nothing, Colette was beginning to wonder if she was at the right spot.  
  
"I know it was here," she said, over and over to herself. "I know it was here. I buried it here." She kept going, mud all over her. What would she tell Antoine when she returned to the manor? Where had she been? She had not been intending to return she planned to cut open the portrait and run. She wanted out of everything. Of this marriage, of living with relatives because they had nowhere else to go. She wanted to be on her own, make it on her own. She could do anything, given the chance, she was convinced of that.  
  
She would do better, had she had her gold francs back. Colette knew they were somewhere in that house, along with the other two treasures. The journal had some instructions in it, she didn't know what. She would have happy living on some of that gold until she made a name for herself.  
  
But what would it matter now, all that gold was gone, disappeared into thin air. She must find it, she thought. She had to find it. She just couldn't leave without it.  
  
But where was it. That was the tricky part. All she knew was that she would find it and quickly. She didn't want to stay here any more than she had to.  
Chapter 31 . It was early morning before sunrise and the next day. Laurent was on his way to deliver the note to Danielle when he quite literally bumped into Henry in the hallway of the castle.  
  
"Gustave gave me this last night, Henry. He wanted me to give it to Danielle."  
  
"Yes, Laurent, I heard she was here. I was looking for her myself. Laurent noticed that Henry was clutching something in his right hand. It looked like a book, almost like a journal.  
  
"I have to find her," Henry continued, "I have to show her something in this.." He stopped as they passed by a window. There she was, sitting outside in the garden.  
  
Henry smiled. "There she is, Laurent. She's awake. I have to go down to see her."  
  
And without an explanation, he ran from Laurent's side and left him holding the note.  
  
He ran down the steps as fast as his feet would carry him.  
  
"Danielle," he called as he ran. "Danielle, wait."  
  
Danielle heard the shouts and turned around. "Henry," she whispered and walked toward him.  
  
They met halfway. Henry stopped and looked at her. He didn't understand what this feeling was, but he knew it was something special. He felt his heart pounding so loudly that he could hardly hear himself think. He had almost forgotten what he came to tell her.  
  
"Wait," Danielle said, turning around. "Look, Henry, out there, on the horizon."  
  
Henry turned and watched as the sun rose slowly in the sky. "It's beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Danielle nodded. "Have you never seen the sun rise before?" she said, laughing.  
  
"I guess I have never been up this early in the morning," Henry said, turning to her. She was looking at him and smiling.  
  
"Was there a reason you came looking for me? We slept in the guest quarters last night, you know."  
  
"Yes," Henry said. "I just found out, not too long ago. My father told me."  
  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep, Henry," Danielle said. "I know you wanted to speak to me."  
  
Henry smiled. "Yes, Danielle. Yes I did, but I fell asleep as well. It was all that digging in the mud until four the other night. I guess it just got to me."  
  
Danielle nodded. "And me, too."  
  
They both laughed, then Henry became serious. He held out the journal.  
  
"I have something to show you in here, Danielle," he said, "and we'll probably have to visit Gustave in his studio as well."  
  
"Why?" Danielle said, "what does Gustave have to do with this?"  
  
"That painting," Henry said, still holding out the journal. "That painting is a portrait of your mother, Nicole de Lancret."  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Colette almost reached the manor when she stopped dead in her tracks. What was she doing? What had she been thinking? She had to change her whole plan.  
  
She did not want to go back there. It was like a prison, two children waiting for her and a husband who thought that he was one as well. She was tired of it and she needed a change. But she had no where to go and didn't have any money. What was she supposed to do?  
  
Wait a minute. There was something else buried in the ground. She was sure no one else knew anything about it. And it wasn't even in the mud hole. It was something that she knew would be worth a lot of money if sold or pawned off.  
  
Their grandmother had given these two identical broaches to them. Colette and Nicole buried them in the ground with the idea of digging them up later and pretending that they had found buried treasure.  
  
Silly childhood notion, she thought, but then, they had been just that, children. Colette wondered what would have happened had Nicole lived.  
  
But right now, she needed this money and she needed to find those broaches.  
  
She looked up and around and noticed the sky was brightening. It would be daylight soon. She was sure that someone would catch her digging. She dismissed the thought and shook her head. She was going to do this, regardless of the consequences.  
  
"Well," Laurent said, "that's the last of it," he set down the small chest in front of Auguste and Francis. "Thank you, Laurent," Auguste said. "You and Francois should be proud of yourselves."  
  
"We haven't opened it yet," Francois said, "we don't know if the broaches are still in there."  
  
Auguste smiled as he lifted the lid, reached in, and brought them up. He showed them to everyone. "They're in there," he said laughing. "For a minute, I had almost forgotten what and where they were."  
  
"According to this note," Laurent said, "there is still something buried somewhere only I can't make it out."  
  
Auguste smiled. "You don't have to worry about that, Laurent. I have the rest of Nicole's things right here in my possession."  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Danielle stared at her mother's portrait in awe. "So that's what my mother looked like. My father always told me how beautiful she was. "  
  
She turned to Gustave, smiling. "You have done a wonderful job, Gustave. Thank you."  
  
"You really do look like her," Gustave said, his face turning red.  
  
Danielle smiled and embraced him, then she turned to Henry.  
  
"Thank you for digging this up, Henry, and thank Francois and Laurent for me. How did you know?"  
  
"We couldn't have known, Danielle. Not until I read the journal. I tried to tell you yesterday."  
  
"Excuse me, you two, but I cannot keep this," Gustave said.  
  
"Keep it for a little while, Gustave," Danielle said. "Just until I tell my father what we found."  
  
"We can both tell him," Henry said, looking at her. "Or better still. We can bring him here."  
  
"Good idea," Danielle said, "but how will we keep Colette from finding out?"  
  
Colette was frustrated. She sat on the ground shaking her head. She felt as if she was going to cry. She hadn't any idea what to do. Those broaches she wanted were gone  
  
Who knew where they had hid them? Who could possibly have known? Unless Nicole had told Auguste about it or did she?  
  
Well, whatever it was, she couldn't stay here anymore. She put her hand down the bosom of her filthy, mud stained gown and pulled out a key. She had always worn this around her neck. Nicole had told her it was to the cellar door. There was one place left where she had heard something had been hidden. She couldn't remember what it was, though.  
  
Colette stood up. She suddenly felt better.  
  
************  
  
"The note talks about something in the cellar," Laurent said, "but it doesn't say what."  
  
Auguste smiled. "There is nothing in the cellar, Laurent, nothing at all. I think Nicole mentioned it to throw Colette off. And if there is anything down there, it wouldn't be worth anything to anyone."  
  
*************  
  
Colette was a mess. Her key didn't fit the cellar door. Nicole had always told her to use it if she needed to.  
  
She threw the key away and plopped down on the ground. She began to cry.  
  
"Colette? Colette du Lac?"  
  
**************  
  
Henry and Danielle ran out of Gustave's studio, laughing and holding hands.  
  
When they got to the hay field, Danielle turned to Henry.  
  
"Race you to the manor," she said, letting go of Henry's hand.  
  
Henry smiled. "You're on," he said.  
  
Danielle gave him a head start.  
  
Everything seemed fine again as they ran through the hay field towards the manor.  
  
"Danielle, wait," Henry called out. She had pulled so far ahead that he couldn't keep up.  
  
Danielle stopped and turned around. She was laughing.  
  
"Hello Danielle, how are you this morning?"  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Danielle turned around. Jean-Claude was standing there, smiling. "Glad to see this morning. I was worried about you."  
  
Danielle looked at him. He is a strange boy, she thought. He is four years older than I. Well then, if this is the way they act when they grow up, I want no part of it, especially you, Jean-Claude. Now Henry, on the other hand,..  
  
"Glad to see you, too, Jean. Now if you will excuse me."  
  
******************************  
  
Down at the other end of the hay field, Henry stopped running. He stared at the other end. Some one was there other than Danielle, someone was standing next to her. Who was it?  
  
He moved in closer this time, still staring at the other end. He squinted against the morning sunlight and frowned. Then he became angry.  
  
"Jean-Claude," he said. He began to run. Then something suddenly occurred to him.  
  
Why were they going to the manor? Danielle's father was at the castle, wasn't he?  
  
"Danielle, wait," he called out and he began to run as fast as he could.  
  
******************************  
  
"Are you going somewhere, Danielle? Your tutor was here and gone, you know. She went over to the castle to give you your lessons." His smile grew wider and more sinister. "And your father isn't here, either. Do you think that he ran off somewhere with my mother?"  
  
Danielle was trying to side step around him, but he wouldn't let her. "Get out of my way, Jean-Claude du Lac and stop making ridiculous accusations. Your mother left with my uncle last night. You know that full well."  
  
"Do I?" Jean Claude asked, moving closer. "That's probably why I haven't seen the two of them all morning."  
  
My father isn't here? Danielle thought. Could he still be at the castle? What were they doing here in the first place? "What about my uncle then, Jean. Isn't he here?  
  
"Well, if it isn't Jean Claude," a voice called from behind Danielle. She turned around and caught sight of Henry, huffing and puffing in her ear. "Where is your sister?"  
  
"Right here," Monique said, coming out from her hiding place. "How nice to see you again." She smiled until she noticed that he held a book under his arm.  
  
"What is this?" she said, reaching out for the book, but Henry grabbed it with his other hand and put it behind his back. "This is none of your business. It's only for me and Danielle to."  
  
"Ah," Jean Claude said, "so this must be the famous journal we've been hearing so much about. "Might we look at this, also? My mother talked of it quite often."  
  
"Leave him alone, Jean-Claude," Danielle said, "or else.."  
  
"Or else what?" Jean said, laughing, reaching out to grab the book, but it wasn't necessary anymore.  
  
Monique had grabbed it from behind, right out of Henry's hands.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
"It hasn't been that for years, it's de Barbarac now." Colette squinted against the sunlight in her eyes. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Edmond?" she asked, "Edmond du Lac?"  
  
Edmond bowed. "At your service, milady." He straightened out and laughed. "Yes, Colette, don't seem so surprised. You know that my brother and I grew up in this province. He jumped down from the horse and reached out a hand to help her up.  
  
"And I would think that you'd know that I have already married again, Edmond. " She took his outstretched hand and got to her feet, reluctantly. "Thank you," she said. It took a while for her to regain her balance. What was wrong with her? She thought. Had she fallen asleep or was she just tired from being up all night.  
  
"It is true, I had forgotten," Edmond laughed, then grew serious. He looked at the front of her gown. "Madam, it appears that your gown is soiled. It seems that there is mud all over it. Are you all right? How did it happen?"  
  
It took a minute for Colette to focus on him, now that she was standing. Look what he's wearing, Colette thought, looking at him up and down. He looked like some soldier.  
  
"Oh that little thing? Of course you realize that I have fallen in the mud."  
  
"Have you?" Edmond asked. "You were right, I should have known. Anyway, you look lost. May I help you on your way?"  
  
Colette smiled. She pointed toward the manor. "I only live right there," she said.  
  
"Well then," Edmond said, smiling. He took her hand. "We should get going."  
  
They began to walk.  
  
"I thought that Emil left the chateau to you. I thought that where you would be. Not here."  
  
Edmond smiled. "Well, how can I be in two places at once. I must stay here and perform my duties."  
  
"Duties? Why Edmond whatever are you talking about?"  
  
Edmond didn't answer her just yet. He turned to look at her face, then turned his gaze forward. There in the distance, he could see three people waiting for him. He smiled and kept right on moving.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
"Well, well," Monique said, looking at the cover, "it is Nicole's journal."  
  
"Your mother's journal," Jean Claude taunted, looking at Danielle, "how sweet. My mother's been after this for years. "  
  
"So you said," Henry answered, glaring at Jean-Claude.  
  
Jean made no motion that he had heard, instead he continued. "Wherever did you find it, Danielle, and what is he doing with it?"  
  
He began to walk over to Monique to look at the journal. As he passed, Danielle noticed something hanging from the side of his belt. It looked like, well, it looked like a sword.  
  
Monique was still holding on to the journal for dear life, not letting go. Henry was still trying to grab it back, but Monique kept pulling it away. All the while, she looked at Danielle.  
  
"Come, Monique," Jean called, "let's take a look, shall we?" He tried to take it from her, but Monique wasn't giving it up. She loved having two boys after her.  
  
"Danielle, here," she called out suddenly and threw the journal in Danielle's direction. It landed on the ground, next to Henry, who promptly scooped it up. Danielle went for Henry's sword.  
  
"Engarde," she said, to Jean.  
  
Jean Claude stood there looking at her. He had forgotten all about the journal.  
  
And so did Henry.  
  
"Danielle," he pleaded, "don't do this. Not now."  
  
Jean Claude continued to stare. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Danielle ignored him. "The sword," she said, it's beautiful. Where did you get it?"  
  
Jean smiled. "Found it this very morning. It was poking it's little head out of the ground."  
  
"Do you know how to use it?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Do you? I don't think so."  
  
Monique walked over to Jean and shook her head. "You are making a big mistake, Jean Claude," was all she said.  
  
"Want to find out?" Danielle answered.  
  
Henry was looking up at the sky.  
  
"Don't do this, Jean," Monique said, "please listen to me,"  
  
Jean turned to Monique. "Shut up," he said. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"  
  
Monique shrugged and nodded. "Alright," she said, "I tried to stop you, but you won't listen."  
  
Jean was not paying any attention. He was focused on Danielle. He drew his sword.  
  
So did Danielle. Blades began to clash.  
  
Jean tried to fight back, but he really didn't know how. Danielle, however, knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
"Alright," Henry said, in her ear this time, "If you are going to go through with this, do it gently and take it easily."  
  
Danielle nodded and faced Jean again.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Jean held out his sword once more and Danielle went after it, this time knocking it out of his grasp.  
  
Henry smiled and folded his arms against his chest, still holding onto the journal.  
  
Danielle reached down and grabbed for the sword. Jean Claude was still gaping. "Did you know about her?" he asked Monique stupidly. Monique nodded. "Of course I have, Jean. I tried to warn you. I'm Danielle's first cousin. I have seen her practicing with my uncle Auguste. She's great with a sword. "  
  
"Always was," Henry agreed, walking over to retrieve his own sword. "I can never remember a time when she hasn't beaten me."  
  
Danielle handed him his sword and he put it back in the scabbard. "Let's see the other one," Henry said as he gave Danielle the journal. Danielle handed him the sword.  
  
Jean stood there staring. "She's really good."  
  
Monique pushed him towards the manor. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Jean started to leave, then turned around. "What about my sword"  
  
"You'll get it back in due course," Monique said, "if it truly is yours." She frowned. "Didn't you ever take fencing lessons?"  
  
"If I did, I don't remember a thing." Jean said. He looked back to Henry and Danielle.  
  
Monique pulled at his arm. "Come on, let's leave them alone."  
  
Jean looked at his stepsister and pulled his arm back. "Stop pulling and pushing me in all these different directions, Monique. Right now, I'd like to stay and learn a few things. And what about my sword? They are going to return it to me, aren't they? I am the one that found it."  
  
"That will happen in due course, my brother, if it truly belongs to you, which I tend to doubt."  
  
She looked at Jean and tried to get his attention, but that was focused elsewhere. Of course, he was staring at Henry and Danielle again.  
  
"I still can't get over what she did, Monique." He turned his gaze away from them and back to her. "I'll bet you couldn't do that?"  
  
Monique got a little angry. Want to see what I can do with a sword? Danielle and I took a almost a year of fencing. Danielle, of course, had a little more training, but I can do it if I need to."  
  
Jean-Claude was taken aback. "No, please" he said, "I trust you."  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Colette was wondering where they were headed. It was beginning to look so familiar. "Edmond, what's happened? Where are we going?"  
  
"Do not fret, Colette, we will arrive very shortly."  
  
Colette squinted and saw three people. They were waiting for someone or something. She noticed that they were all on horseback.  
  
"Who are those people?" Colette said, pointing into the distance. I can't quite make them out?"  
  
"Soon, milady, soon," Edmond said, trying not to smile. "Patience, we are almost upon them."  
  
And so they were. Colette didn't realize just how close they actually were.  
  
"Hello, Colette," Antoine said, smiling, jumping off the horse to meet her. "Have a nice trip?"  
  
"We have been looking for you everywhere, Colette," Auguste said. He looked down at her dress. "I see you've been busy."  
  
"Here she is, Your Majesty," Edmond said to Francis. "Safe and sound as you requested."  
  
"Thank you, Captain." Francis said, "I'll see what I can do for you."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty, and now I must take your leave, as I will be teaching some of the younger boys the art of weaponry. "  
  
Francis smiled. "Very good, Edmond. Thank you."  
  
As soon as Edmond rode of, Antoine turned to her. "Well, looks like you've been busy. May I ask what you have been doing with yourself? Looks as if you've been playing in the mud."  
  
Colette was fuming. She had been up and down this road countless times. Why had she not noticed before where they had been taking her?  
  
"I fell, dear husband, if you must know. Tripped and fell into the mud hole back there."  
  
"Really now," Antoine said, getting closer. "I have it on good authority that what you tell me is not the case."  
  
Colette looked at him, the twinkle in her eyes had gone out. "I don't know what you are talking about. I was quite alone out there."  
  
"Then tell me, my love," Antoine asked, "where did you fall and at what time did it happen?" "Why do you ask, pray tell?" Colette was getting tired of this game.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
"Well," Antoine said. "Our two children, Jean and Monique, were out in the orchard early this morning when they heard something. They crept closer to look and noticed that you were digging by the side of the stables. They tried to get a better look, but they couldn't get closer so they walked around to the other side to get a better look. By that time you were long gone. That's when Jean Claude noticed something shiny sticking out of the ground." He held his hand out and Francis handed him the sword that Henry had given him minutes before.  
  
"Henry?" Colette asked, crossing her hands in front of her chest. "How is it that it belongs to royalty? I t was our sword, Nicole's and mine. We buried it over by the stables along with some broaches that have promptly disappeared. We only did it for the excitement of finding them all over again. It would be like finding buried treasure."  
  
"Are you sure about this, madam?" Francis asked her.  
  
"Think carefully, Colette," Auguste said, "think very carefully,"  
  
Colette looked confused. "Of course I am sure," she spat. "I know what Nicole and I did. We were friends, we grew up together." She looked at Francis because she did no want to see Antoine and Auguste's faces.  
  
"I appeal to you, Your Majesty, but I could never forgive Nicole for marrying the man I loved and who I thought loved me in return."  
  
The King looked at her, obviously upset and confused. "What would you have me do and what does this have to do with me?" the King answered. "I believe that you should address the person that made you so upset in the first place. " He looked at Auguste who was sitting there taking this all in.  
  
"Colette," Auguste said, "if you really need to know the truth. Maybe I just didn't love you. Maybe I just felt that I had nothing more to give to this relationship, that there was nothing left." He looked at Colette's face. She wasn't showing any emotion at all. He continued.  
  
"I had loved Nicole all my life, Colette. I wanted to approach her so many times and everytime I did, you were there. You never let me out of your sight long enough to go with anyone else."  
  
"We were seeing each other long before then, Colette. And I told you how I felt, you just ignored me and went about your business. Finally, we ran away together and married. We returned to face the consequences, we knew that there would be plenty. Or so we thought. What I never expected was your actions toward what we did."  
  
"You never expected it? Is this what you are trying to tell me?" Colette asked.  
  
Chapter 40  
  
"Yes, Colette, your actions and your attitude toward this matter. Ranting and raving about me leaving you for her. I told you I was love in love with Nicole ever since we were children. As far as our love affair, Colette, it was non-existent. There was no relationship to break up. I tried to tell you hundreds of times, you just didn't want to hear me."  
  
Colette looked at him. "You still haven't explained my actions."  
  
Auguste looked at her angrily then brightened a bit. He continued.  
  
"You went after everything, Colette. You claimed everything that I left for Nicole and my daughter was all for you. Sorry to say, but I had to hide everything from you or else my memories and treasures of Nicole would be gone.  
  
"You have already spent everything we had on sport and gambling," Antoine interrupted. "Everything we ever had is gone and we will never get it back."  
  
"And," Auguste said. "I will not have the last of my treasures to be used to pay back your creditors."  
  
"And that's what you were going to do, wasn't it?" Antoine asked. "You were going to dig up all those things that were buried in that mud hole and then walk on me as well."  
  
Colette glared at them, all of them. How did they know what she wanted to do? Who could have told them and what's more..  
  
Wait. All that treasure buried in the mud hole and on the side of the stables? They know about it. How could they possibly know? Only her and Nicole knew and then.  
  
Nicole must have told Auguste, but why would she. It was supposed to be a secret just between the two of them.  
  
"Cat got your tongue, Colette?" Antoine asked after she didn't say anything.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of anything," she screamed. "I told you, I fell in mud. I was not digging or burrowing in the ground, I fell and that's all I have done. Besides, there was nothing buried anywhere. All the holes turned up empty and according to you."  
  
"According to me?" Auguste asked, cutting into her ranting. "No, Colette. It was your children that explained everything to us, or at least what you were doing there. It was Jean who found that sword buried on the side of the stables. But let's forget about that sword right now, Colette. Let me ask you something? If you didn't go digging in the mud, how can you explain the fact that you know all the holes are empty? That nothing is buried in any one of them, except one. The one you didn't know about. I never said anything about where you were digging or what you were digging for."  
  
Chapter 41  
  
Colette turned from red to pale in a matter of seconds.  
  
Then everything turned black. She fainted.  
  
Auguste, Antoine and Francis stood there for a few seconds, unable to grasp what had just happened.  
  
It was Antoine who called out his wife's name.  
  
"Colette," he called, getting down on his knees. "Wake up. This is no time to be playing games."  
  
"Antoine," Francis said, walking closer, "I don't think she's playing games."  
  
Antoine looked up at the King. "You don't know Colette, Your Majesty."  
  
"And what does that mean?" Francis asked, looking at him.  
  
"Come," Auguste said, looking at both of them. "Help me bring her into the house."  
  
He looked at Antoine. "This might be the real thing, brother."  
  
"We shall soon find out," Antoine said.  
  
Francis took hold of her feet, while Antoine picked up her head. Auguste opened the door.  
  
"Put her on the couch," Auguste directed, when they brought her into the drawing room.  
  
"Papa?" She asked, tentatively as first. "Is that you? We have been looking for you all over." She smiled and turned  
  
Auguste looked up and smiled. "Danielle," he said, "my little girl." He opened his arms for her and she ran into them as she always did.  
  
He held her away and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you all right? Are you in any trouble?"  
  
Danielle smiled and shook her head. She looked around for Henry and motioned for him to come.  
  
We wanted to speak with you," Henry said walking up to him. The journal was in his outstretched hands. "We found two days ago." Henry said as Auguste reached out for it. "We read some things inside and now we are in need of an explanation."  
  
Auguste smiled. "Of course, you two. Let me just."  
  
"MOTHER," a voice called from behind them. "What have they done to you?"  
  
Chapter 42  
  
Jean Claude belonged to the voice that cried out and he was already running toward her. Monique was following in the back.  
  
He fell down to the ground on his knees and turned his mother around so that she was facing upward, face toward the sky.  
  
She wasn't moving.  
  
"What have you done with her?" Jean demanded of all three of them.  
  
Antoine, Auguste and Francis looked at one another, then at the boy. They were just about to say something when someone else answered.  
  
"They have done nothing, Jean-Claude, except prove me a liar and a thief."  
  
Colette sat up and pointed a finger at Danielle and Henry. "You two ruined my beautiful plan. I set it all up, by myself, no one else knew." She shook her head. "My glorious road to freedom and riches, all gone away."  
  
"Don't let me stop you," Antoine said, "you could leave at any time, my love," he said, then he turned to Auguste.  
  
"I told you not to trust her," Antoine whispered in his ear.  
  
"And so you did, dear brother, he said, still looking at Colette, "so you did."  
  
Colette looked at them. "What did you say?"  
  
"He said," Francis interuppted, shrugging his shoulders. "I told you to make a fuss over her." He looked over at Auguste and Antoine trying not to smile.  
  
Auguste motioned for Henry. He placed Henry at his left and Danielle at his right and put his arms around them. He put the journal on the drawing room table until Francis picked it up. This time he held onto it so tightly.  
  
"Make a fuss over me, is that it? Well, it worked." She looked at Auguste smiling, arms outstretched. "I'll take that journal now, Auguste." she said.  
  
"Over my dead body," Francis answered, still holding onto it.  
  
"That could be arranged," Jean Claude said, on his feet again.  
  
"Now just a minute," Auguste said. "Is that the sound of treason I hear, Jean Claude? " He turned to Colette. "And you? How can you accuse them. These children are only ten to fourteen years of age. They are innocent. Do not blame them for your foolishness."  
  
Antoine was looking at her, a big grin on his face. "And what of your little plan Colette, dear." he asked. "Pray tell us so we won't accuse you falsely as we did earlier this night."  
  
Chapter 43  
  
"What did you say, Jean-Claude?" Francis asked, staring at him.  
  
"About what?" Jean said.  
  
You know very well about what. You were speaking of my murder? Should I consider this an act of treason?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Jean-Claude said angrily.  
  
"Do not attempt to make me angry, monsieur, for I will do as I please. Never question a King's authority."  
  
Auguste looked up at him. "Quiet, the two of you!" He turned back to the King. "And you. I am surprised at you. Now please, calm yourself, Francis, or you will have that stroke the court physicians talks about all the time"  
  
Francis nodded. "You and my wife," he said, laughing. Then he looked sternly at Jean-Claude. "I will deal with you later," he said.  
  
Jean Claude started to stick his tongue out when Monique grabbed it. He sputtered and tried to take hold of her hand to pull it off.  
  
"And what of me and my treasures?" Colette looked at all of them. Every one in that room had their eyes on her.  
  
"We are waiting for an answer, Colette?" Antoine asked again, but before she could speak, Auguste interuppted.  
  
"Listen to me, Colette. These children here dug up your so-called "treasures" that is why the mud hole was empty. It was a small accident until we discovered the portrait and the missing instructions where everything was. You see, Colette, we knew where it was. Everything is in this journal, which is why you want it so badly. But I don't understand why? You knew exactly where everything was, thanks to that portrait. Everything except that sword that you still claim belongs to you."  
  
"As soon as you found Nicole's portrait, you stole my 20 gold francs and hid it in the painting. From there you buried three artifacts in the ground, the painting with the money hidden in it, the journal and a small chest, which contained some of her grandmother's jewelry. All were to go to Danielle, not you."  
  
"I dug the portrait from the ground and saved those gold pieces, then put the whole thing back into the ground."  
  
"You knew where everything was all along?" Colette was fascinated.  
  
"Yes, Colette, I did. Nicole left instructions in the journal and others, which were placed in the portrait. You knew that and you tried to go after it and sneak off in the middle of the night."  
  
Chapter 44  
  
"You continue to astonish me, Auguste," Colette whispered. "How did you know all that? I told you before, no one was watching me. No one knew what I was doing."  
  
"Nicole did," Auguste said. "She had it all written down in that journal. She knew you, Colette. She knew you better than anyone else. After all, you were such close friends."  
  
"I don't have time for this," Colette said."  
  
"Well, if the truth be told, I don't have the time, my cousin. There are other things that I have neglected far too long." He looked up at Francis, then to Henry and Danielle.  
  
"Come to my study, the three of you. We have much to discuss this night."  
  
He looked at Antoine. "As soon as you settle things with your wife and children, please come and join us."  
  
"I will, my brother." Antoine said, "when I finish here. I also have much to discuss."  
  
"Then we will take our leave." He looked at his daughter. "Come Danielle, you will finally learn all about the mother you never knew  
  
Auguste turned, took Francis by the arm with one hand, and herded the children toward the door with the other. They were about to open it, when Colette's voice rang out,  
  
"What about that sword, Auguste? You still haven't told me about that sword."  
  
Auguste turned. "Haven't I made this clear, Colette? I would have sworn that you would have recognized whose sword it is by now."  
  
"I do not understand," Colette said, "I thought it was present. We buried it so that we would feel that we were digging up buried treasure."  
  
"Yes, you've said that. Think, Colette. The sword has the royal seal on it. Isn't that obvious enough?"  
  
Auguste turned his back and attempted to leave the room.  
  
"Is that all?" she said, smiling. "Is that all there is? You have not answered my question. Not to the fullest anyway?"  
  
Chapter 45  
  
Auguste turned around to answer, but it was Francis who spoke.  
  
"This sword," he said, holding it up, "is a family heirloom. It's been passed down from generation to generation and will be given to Henry when he becomes the Crown Prince. It was hanging in the same place for years until last night when I invited Auguste and his family over for our evening meal. It wasn't until this morning that Marie noticed it was missing. In fact, it was one of our servants who witnessed the theft." He turned to Jean-Claude. "It was you, wasn't it? Come, my boy, admit it. All charges will be dropped."  
  
"What charges?" Jean looked angrily at him. "I found this buried in the ground next to where my mother was digging. How could you prove it was."  
  
"Didn't you hear what he said, Jean?" Monique said. She looked at the King. "It was both of us, Your Majesty. We both took the sword. Jean Claude took it on my dare. We brought it back with us, buried it and pretended we found it. "  
  
Colette shook her head. She looked puzzled. "If that's the truth, then where is the sword that Nicole and I buried."  
  
"Oh that one," Auguste laughed. "Well, I found that a long time ago. I trained Danielle on it. It belongs to her now. She is great with a sword. You should see her sometime."  
  
"He's right," Monique said, "she is."  
  
"I was the recipient of it," Jean-Claude agreed. "She's the best I've ever seen."  
  
"You treat her as if she were a little boy," Colette said. "Does she know anything about being a little girl."  
  
"I'm learning right now, auntie," Danielle said. "My lessons were cancelled for today, in fact, I don't know what happened."  
  
Henry smiled. "Hector and Mademoiselle le Monde were spotted this morning walking in the castle garden. Perhaps it will develop into something else, like more cancelled lessons."  
  
Danielle laughed with Henry.  
  
"Nothing like a married pair of tutors, would you agree, Auguste?"  
  
Auguste smiled. "I hope that doesn't happen, Francois, then we'd have to pay for the honeymoon as well."  
  
They both smiled at each other. "Come along, everyone, these pressing matters will wait no longer."  
  
Chapter 46  
  
He turned to Antoine. "Coming, brother?"  
  
"I think I would like to speak with my wife for a minute, Auguste. We have to straighten some things out."  
  
"I think I would like to talk to Jean-Claude," Francis asked "if that's possible?"  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty, " Antoine answered. "Auguste would you mind if."  
  
"I'll take Monique off your hands for a while." He pointed to the mantle clock. "Half an hour, Antoine, then I expect you to in there."  
  
"Oh, Auguste, I would like my son to join us as well as Danielle. Maybe you can come with us while Antoine sorts things out with his wife."  
  
"And where were you planning on going?"  
  
"Just outside to the stables. It won't be long and then we return to the manor and to your study."  
  
Auguste smiled a little. He knew Francis far too long and he knew he had something on his mind. He just wasn't sure what.  
  
________________  
  
Antoine waited for them to leave and he closed the door. "Well, well," he said, walking around her. "So you not only rob me blind, but you do it to my brother as well."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Colette said, looking at him. Antoine smiled a little. "You married me because you thought I had money and power, didn't you?"  
  
Colette said nothing.  
  
"Come on, Colette, the next thing you are going to tell me is that you weren't influenced by our association with the King of France, now were you?"  
  
Colette was getting angrier by the minute. She still hadn't said anything.  
  
Antoine smile disappeared. "Come on, Colette, out with it, just how much money do you owe and how much did you think we had anyway? Did you really think that we wouldn't find out? Did you really think about anything?"  
  
He turned away in disgust, then turned back to face her.  
  
"All those things you said about you and me? You know, all about love and caring for one another? About permanent and stable relationships, about how much you missed me and couldn't live without me? How I was the only one for you and that you wouldn't want any one else? Colette, was that real or was that a lie to get at my money? Do you love me or just using me? And were you using me all along?"  
  
Chapter 47  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Jean-Claude asked, frowning.  
  
"You will be Henry's servant for a month. All charges will be dropped after that. Henry has agreed to it, you saw that with your own eyes." He smiled. "You will find that I am a wise and fair man, as well as a good and loyal King. "  
  
Auguste was trying very hard to keep a straight face.  
  
Jean-Claude was still frowning.  
  
There's more to this, isn't there?"  
  
Unfortunately, there is. Do you want to learn to use a sword, Jean? We can teach you and you will learn with young men your own age. Laurent will teach you all that you have to know. You will also have the option to stay and join the Royal Guards if you wish."  
  
Jean-Claude stared at him. "You think that I would make a good Guardsman?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Francis said. "Danielle tells me that you do very well with a sword, at least someone without formal training."  
  
Jean looked at Danielle who smiled up at him.  
  
"And what of my mother and father? What about Monique?"  
  
Francis smiled. "They will be compensated, at least your father will. Your mother will just have to fend for herself."  
  
"What about her debt?"  
  
"That," Auguste answered will be discussed in the study when we leave here, that topic and certain others. Danielle deserves to hear the truth about her mother, Jean, and I intend to tell her everything."  
  
"Papa?" Danielle asked, "do you think that you are up to it?"  
  
Auguste smiled. "It's been a long time, Danielle, at least ten years. I think I should be able to. And if I do have trouble, you will understand, won't you?" He looked at Henry and Danielle who nodded their heads.  
  
"Good," Auguste said. He turned to Jean-Claude. "And now, my boy, you have had ample time. What say you?"  
  
Jean Claude smiled and looked at Auguste, then at the King. "I accept. When do I begin?"  
  
Francis smiled. "Immediately or just as soon as Auguste is finished with his tale, in which case, you will begin tomorrow."  
  
Jean-Claude was getting excited. He didn't deserve all this. "Where do I have to go?"  
  
"Well," Francis smiled, "for one thing, you will start here and then come to the castle."  
  
Jean-Claude frowned. "What are you telling me, Your Majesty? I am supposed to learn how to use a sword and join the Royal Guards?"  
  
"Yes, it's true. I did say that, but you are still a servant, Jean Claude and you will be for a month. So you will clean out the stables every day, the royal stables and this one in the morning, before you commence with your studies."  
  
Chapter 48  
  
"Don't you have anything to say, Colette?" Antoine asked when she didn't answer. "Or are you still thinking about it?"  
  
Colette stared at him. She knew what she was going to say, but she was trying to keep herself under control.  
  
Antoine stared back, a half smile on his face. I have her now, he thought. She can't go on lying. She has to tell me the truth. How is she going to get out of this one?  
  
"Antoine," she finally said, "believe it or not, but I have always loved you. The last thing that I ever wanted was to upset you. You have always been there for me, right up until this moment. When I married Emil, all I kept thinking about was you. All I wanted was to be with you."  
  
Antoine shook his head. "Then what were you doing digging up every single piece of open land you could find. Why made you go after those things, Colette? Why all of a sudden?"  
  
Colette looked at him. She was shaking and looked as if she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I can't go on like this, Antoine," she said. "And I can't put you through this, anymore. I was afraid and ashamed of myself."  
  
Antoine looked up in the air. He had heard all these stories before. And to think that he once believed them. He was losing patience, not only with her but with himself.  
  
"Do you have anything new to tell me, Colette?" You have never told me the truth, have you? How much money do you owe? How did you come to owe all of it? What is the cause of all this lying, Colette? I hope that there is not a problem."  
  
She didn't say anything, but it finally occurred to her that Antoine did not believe her anymore. Well, how could he? I have been lying to him since I married him. I did love him a long time ago. Well, at least I thought I did.  
  
She didn't know what to do or how to answer him.  
  
"Maybe you'll have words for me later tonight," Antoine said angrily, "because as of now, you are under strict curfew. No more digging, no more walking, nothing by yourself. Someone, anyone must accompany you. Do you understand, Colette?"  
  
She didn't answer him. She couldn't even look at him.  
  
The clock on the mantle showed that a half an hour had gone by. "It is time to leave, Colette. I must join the King and Auguste in the study. Now, if you will excuse me?"  
  
And he walked off, leaving Colette all alone.  
  
Chapter 49  
  
"Sit down everyone, I have a tale to tell all of you."  
  
Auguste was about to start when he heard the door open. He looked up and smiled as his brother walked through the door.  
  
"Antoine, where is Colette? I was sure that she would be anxious to hear what I have to say."  
  
"I am here," a voice called from the back. "And I too have some explaining to do, but Auguste will go first. I do want to know what this is all about."  
  
Auguste looked from Colette to Antoine then back again. There was no clue as to what happened, none that he could see anyway.  
  
He looked at Henry, then at Danielle. He looked up and at everyone else.  
  
"Our tale begins the day that Nicole and I first met. Yes, I knew Colette, but we were never betrothed as much as she would like to think so." He looked up at her and found she was looking right back at him.  
  
Auguste ignored her and continued. "It is true that Nicole and Colette were best friends, were always best friends. They were like sisters. They were so close to each other."  
  
"Nicole was different than any other woman that I had ever met. She was a free spirit, she was kind and loving, independent and confident." He looked at Danielle and cupped her chin in his hand. "You are so much like her, Danielle, in looks as well as everything else."  
  
He put his arm around her and pulled her toward him.  
  
"I love you, Papa," Danielle whispered.  
  
"And I love you, Danielle." Auguste said. He gave her one more tiny squeeze before releasing her.  
  
"I had loved her from the very beginning, since we were children together. Colette could never see it. She thought that I loved her and no one else."  
  
Chapter 50  
  
He looked at Colette and waited for a reaction. When he hadn't gotten one, he continued.  
  
"Nicole and I had always known that we would marry. And so, when the time was right, we did. We rode off to the monastery and were married by Father Thomas. We didn't want to upset anyone, Colette, especially you."  
  
"I do love you, Colette, in my own way. I can only believe that you are behaving this way just to get back at me for leaving you and running off with Nicole. I wish you would let me know, Colette. If you don't want to tell me in front of your friends and relations, then tell me in private."  
  
"But I am straying from the topic for which I gathered all of you together. And I made a promise to myself to tell Danielle about her mother. And I must keep that promise."  
  
"Your mother, Danielle, was a wonderful woman. She died very young and she made me promise that I would tell you all about her. This is why she kept this journal, to let you know all about her. She wanted me to give this to you and so I will."  
  
Auguste handed the book to her and continued his story.  
  
"Nicole was the daughter of the Count and Countess Henri de Lancret. We grew up together and loved each other secretly. We tried to hide from everyone by meeting one another at the ruins of Amboise. It was quiet and secluded and out of the way. We stopped seeing each other for a while. Nicole moved to Paris to study and did not return until she was seventeen years of age."  
  
"Papa," Danielle asked, "were you ever betrothed?"  
  
Auguste shook his head. "Yes, Danielle, I was to the Lady Rodmilla le Pieu, cousin to Pierre le Pieu, the royal armorer, but she ran off a Baron Jean de Ghent. They have two daughters now according to the King, Marguerite and Jacqueline. They are about your age, Danielle. Marguerite would be eleven and Jacqueline about nine.  
  
"Anyway, I did tell her about Nicole and I and Rodmilla is a vain and proud woman. It wouldn't have worked out between us at all."  
  
Colette entered my life in the middle of all this, when I was sixteen. She was also Lady, but had been living with Nicole's parents for as long as she could remember. We did start off as friends, and I enjoyed her company quite a lot, but not enough to fall in love.  
  
She introduced me to her cousin, Nicole, and not realizing until later that we had known each other as children. I fell under her spell and now, two years later, at age eighteen. She captivated me, I could think of no one else but her. She remembered that we had known each other and I was fascinated that I did not remember and she had. She had changed that much."  
  
We saw each other when we could, meeting secretly down by ruins, for six months before deciding to marry one another. I had to tell Colette, but on a return trip from the ruins, she was at the stables with another boy, my brother Antoine. I did not say anything, but I concentrated all my time and energy into Nicole."  
  
Auguste was looking at Colette, waiting for some kind of rebuttal, but again, all was silent. It was as if it was the calm before the storm.  
  
Chapter 51  
  
"When I proposed to Nicole, I never thought she would accept. I don't know what made me think that way, perhaps it was because I felt nothing could ever tie her down, but she said yes. I had never felt so happy. I had to marry her right then and there.  
  
We lived in the small manor house for that is what Nicole wanted. She loved this house, Danielle, and she refused to move from it. This was her home and she stayed here until the time came for her to move on." Auguste couldn't keep his voice steady. After all this time, he thought, and brushed a tear from his eye.  
  
"What about me?" Colette piped up from the back of the room. She was angry now. "This was mine," she cried, as she stepped up to face him, "including you, Auguste. I loved you. I was so looking forward to our life together, to raising our children and growing old. I thought that you were looking forward to it as well. I was wrong, Auguste. I was wrong about a lot of things."  
  
Tears started down her cheeks. At first she brushed them away, but then there were too many of them.  
  
"You asked how much I owe? I don't know how much, Auguste. What I do know is that I needed those coins that I put in the portrait."  
  
She turned to Antoine. "I am sorry I led you on. I needed the money to pay my debtors off and then out of the France entirely. I have to start a new life somewhere, Antoine, I cannot stay here, living with you under false pretenses."  
  
Antoine looked at her. "How did it start, Colette? Was this something that happened before we were married? Tell me Colette."  
  
Colette looked back to Auguste. "He knows, Antoine, your brother knows. It's all in that journal Nicole kept. Everything about me." She shook her head, the tears coming down faster now.  
  
"It started out small, just a little bet on a tennis game and I couldn't stop. Now it's out of control. "  
  
She sniffed and held her head up, but the tears just kept flowing. "At first, I thought that's why you didn't want me, but now I think I understand. I haven't made a wager in a long time, but I still owe plenty."  
  
"I used up everything I had. I took money from my aunt and uncle and I took money from Nicole. I even took from you, Auguste, but you knew that. Nicole explained that to you. It's written in the book, I know that."  
  
"Colette, listen," Auguste said, walking toward her. "We can talk about this later."  
  
"Is that what you really wanted to do or did you just want to embarrass me in front of everyone?" Colette cried out as she ran from the room.  
  
Chapter 52  
  
What happened to Aunt Colette?" Ten-year old Nicole Paulette asked her mother.  
  
"We never heard from her," Danielle answered. She stroked her daughter's auburn hair. "Or saw her ever again for that matter. When they walked outside after her, she had disappeared. She had been too quick for them. They did notice that the door to the stables was left open. Suddenly, they heard noises and shouts coming from inside. Your Uncle Jean insists that he saw her galloping out on one of Grandpapa's prize stallions and rode off into the night. She never returned."  
  
"Was anything else missing?" Henri Francois, also ten, asked.  
  
"Did Uncle Antoine meet Aunt Viviane right after that? Nicole asked.  
  
Danielle laughed. "One question at a time, children," she answered. She looked at her daughter. "Your uncle had not met your aunt yet. It would be five years later before they met and married six months later." She looked at Henry. He smiled and took his wife's hand.  
  
"No, son, believe it or not everything was still there, including that wonderful portrait of your grandmother." He pointed to the far wall of the manor study." He looked at Danielle who smiled back at him.  
  
"She looks like Mama," Nicole said, pointing.  
  
Danielle laughed. "I look like Grandmama, you mean."  
  
"Did you really find that journal, Papa?" Henri asked.  
  
Henry nodded. "I was a little older than you when your mother and I did. It was buried in the mud with that painting and a small silver chest. They will go to you and your sister."  
  
"Will we have to share it with the new baby?" Louis Auguste piped up from the back of the room. The seven year old had just come in from outside. He ran straight to his father who picked him up.  
  
"Eventually," Henry said, smiling. He turned to Danielle who was laughing. He put his arm around her and turned back to his children. "Right now you are very young yet. We will discuss that later.."  
  
"When you are older." The three children finished the sentence. They all giggled and shook their heads. Henry and Danielle looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Danielle turned to her father who had been watching him. "Did you see your uncle?"  
  
Louis nodded his head. "I want to be a Guardsmen someday, Mama, and a Captain, just like Uncle Jean."  
  
"Well, he's not a Captain yet," Auguste said, taking his grandson from Henry. "But he doesn't have too much longer. Captain Laurent is having children of his own and he wants to stay home to watch them grow."  
  
Henry nodded. "He married Jacqueline de Ghent, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Henry, he did. This gives Jean-Claude a chance to take over."  
  
"Did you ever have another sword fight with him, Mama?" Henri asked.  
  
Danielle smiled. "I did indeed, my son. Sometime later when I was fourteen and he was eighteen. He was a Guardsmen by then and fully trained."  
  
"Did you beat him?" the three of them asked.  
  
"She sure did," Auguste answered. "She was wonderful."  
  
"She still is," Henry whispered in her ear and kissed it to boot.  
  
"Where is Monique?" Danielle asked, turning away from Henry to look in back of her. "She is supposed to be minding the children."  
  
"We are right here," Monique said, coming in with her husband, Henry's cousin, Marquis Francois du Bois. They had two children of their own, Antoine Rene and Jean-Claude, one six and one eight. Monique had just discovered that she was expecting another.  
  
She kissed Danielle on the cheek and Francois took little Louis from his grandfather.  
  
"We'll watch them Henry," Francois said, putting Louis down. He ran straight over to the two boys and sat down next to them. Henri and Nicole ran over as well. "We know you have an important meeting. But it must be brief for the evening meal awaits us all."  
  
"Yes," Auguste said, "do not worry, it will be and we will be able to enjoy our repast and on time as well."  
  
Chapter 53  
  
"Sit down, children," Auguste said, gesturing to the two chairs in the manor study. "There is something important that I must discuss with you."  
  
Henry and Danielle looked at one another and sat down.  
  
"Monsieur le Duke?" Henry asked his father-in-law. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Auguste laughed. "On the contrary, Henry. Everything is fine." He looked at the both of them. "You know that your parents own half this land."  
  
"Yes," Henry nodded. "That part that Uncle Antoine was going to build his manor on."  
  
"That's right," Auguste answered, "except that nothing was built on it. Well, not yet anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about, Papa?" Danielle asked.  
  
Auguste turned to Danielle and shook his head, still smiling. "I am surprised at you Danielle. I would think you had already guessed by now."  
  
"If the two of you want it, as a wedding present, we have commissioned the finest workers to build a house for you on that piece of land. It will be small manor and not too far from the castle or from me. There will be room enough for all your children and a few guests."  
  
He looked from Danielle to Henry then back again. "Well?" he asked, "do either one of you have anything to say?"  
  
"Why, Papa?"  
  
"Danielle, I know how much you love this house. You are just like your mother in that regard."  
  
"Does my father know?" Henry asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
Auguste smiled wider. "Of course he knows, Henry. It was his idea. He wanted the two of you to be happy. He knows that you are bored in that castle. This was a hard decision to make."  
  
"A wedding present?" Danielle asked. "Papa, we have been married for eleven years now."  
  
"A little belated, I admit. Besides, I thought you could give a wedding present to anyone at any time." He looked at the both of them again.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want this? Your father and I thought that."  
  
"Oh, Papa," Danielle cried out, tears in her eyes. She put her arms around him. "Of course we want it. This is a complete surprise to us. Why has it taken that long?"  
  
Auguste smiled. "Because," he said, looking at the two of them. He watched their faces. "That was how long it took to build the house. That and few extra touches."  
  
He smiled at the two of them as he stood up.  
  
"Come, I am sure the two of you would love to see the place."  
  
Chapter 54  
  
The small manor was situated further back and off the road, the wood right behind it. There were just enough trees surrounding it, though, making it difficult to spot, which is why Henry and Danielle hadn't noticed it.  
  
"Just enough shade to keep cool in the summer and enough firewood to keep you warm in the winter," Auguste said as they made their way to the house.  
  
"And," Auguste continued, gesturing toward the right, "there is enough land for lush sculptured gardens as you can see, and a small maze to your left."  
  
Henry and Danielle looked at one another as they passed the maze. The hedges were in the midst of growing back, and just large enough for the children to get lost in.  
  
A pond, fully stocked with fish, was located at the back of the manor. Ducks, swans and geese paddled along the surface of the beautiful clear water.  
  
Going across the pond was a wooden bridge that connected the back door of the manor to a gazebo and from there to a special manmade nature trail which went on and on.  
  
"I know you like to explore, Danielle, you always have. This trail will give you everything you have ever dreamed of. You will discover so many things as you walk along from birds to flowers to animals." He smiled at his daughter who smiled back.  
  
There was an icehouse on the left and in back of it was the barn and stables, which already held six horses, all of which were once related to the six prize stallions.  
  
The barn had enough animals and implements to start a small farm, if this was anyone's intention.  
  
"Oh, Papa," Danielle said, running over with her arms outstretched, "this is so wonderful. I know that I will adore living here."  
  
Henry looked over at his wife. He smiled. "I suppose I can get used to it." He said smiling.  
  
Auguste smiled at the both of them. "Wait," he answered. "If you think that the outside is beautiful, wait until you see the inside."  
  
"Well, then," Henry said, laughing. He put his arm around Danielle. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Come along, then." Auguste said. He led the way.  
  
Chapter 55  
  
"If you liked the outside," Auguste told them, "you will love the inside." He took the two of them around the back of the house through a small tunnel, which was led to the front entrance. It was designed for the cold winter months or the sweltering heat of the summer.  
  
They approached the manor, which resembled a small stone castle. It had two turrets, one at either end.  
  
"It doesn't look large enough, Princess," Henry whispered in Danielle's ear.  
  
"Do not let the size of the house fool you," Auguste said, turning to them. He was not close enough to here what Henry whispered in Danielle's ear.  
  
Henry and Danielle again exchanged glances and followed him inside.  
  
As they entered, the foyer that surrounded them was unbelievably large. It was made entirely of oak and formed a complete circle.  
  
Danielle and Henry looked from one side to the other. "This is beautiful," Danielle said, still looking around. "Nothing as I had expected," Henry said. "I wonder what the rest of the house looks like."  
  
"Here's the kitchen," Danielle said, gesturing to the left.  
  
"And," Henry said, "I believe I have found another door. He opened it and entered through the door.  
  
"NO," Auguste cried out, but it was too late. Henry had walked through.  
  
"SURPRISE."  
  
It is Henry in the face like a punch. He didn't expect it.  
  
They were all crowded around the drawing room table, no one knew how many. Henry turned toward the door as he heard Auguste and Danielle's footsteps behind him.  
  
"What is this, Papa?" Danielle asked.  
  
Auguste looked at her in surprise. Henry turned around smiling. "I had almost forgotten, Princess. This must be a celebration of our twelfth wedding anniversary."  
  
Danielle turned to face him. "You had nothing to do with this, did you?"  
  
"No Danielle," he smiled, then looked around the room.  
  
"What are you two babbling about?" Francois asked as he approached his cousin. "Come," he said, let me introduce the two of you. Many more surprises await."  
  
Chapter 56  
  
"Introduce?" Henry asked. "What do you mean? We already know everyone here."  
  
"Papa, Mama," the three children ran over to them. Henry smiled and scooped up Louis.  
  
"This will have to soon stop, young man," he scolded playfully. He looked at him. "You are getting much too heavy."  
  
"Well, he has to come down, now," Auguste said, taking Louis from him and placing him down.  
  
"Come along, children," Monique called, "I need your help."  
  
"Doing what?" Louis asked, but he never got his answer.  
  
"Come on, Louis," Henri said, herding him over to join his sister. They had to catch up to Francois, Monique and their children  
  
"But I want to go with Mama and Papa," Louis cried, looking back at them. The only time he stopped was when Monique bent down and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Come on, we have more to see and do," Auguste said, pushing the two of them forward.  
  
"Papa," Danielle said, a little annoyed now. We really don't have to comb every inch of this place." She looked around. "By the way," she said to Henry, "I don't see Gustave anywhere."  
  
Auguste smiled.  
  
"Come, children, follow me. Gustave is right in the room next door."  
  
"Danielle, Henry," a voice called out, "There you are. Almost didn't recognize you, so grown up."  
  
"Oh stop, Uncle Antoine," Danielle frowned. She hugged her uncle and her Aunt Viviane. We saw you two only this morning."  
  
"And we will see you tomorrow as well," Auguste said, pushing them into the next room where Gustave was waiting. "Excuse me," he said, opening the door to the next room. He ushered the two of them through the door.  
  
Danielle and Henry looked around. "Gustave?" they called out. All that was in the room was a covered painting and a long table. It looked as if all the chairs had been removed.  
  
"Gustave?" Danielle called again, but there was no answer. "Papa," she said turning toward the door, "I think we made a mistake, he's not in here."  
  
"Danielle," Henry said, looking at the covered painting, "your father seems to have disappeared."  
  
Danielle frowned. "What is going on? Where is everybody?"  
  
Epilogue  
  
Henry walked forward to examine another door. "What is in here?" he said to himself and opened it.  
  
"SURPRISE," Auguste said, gesturing to the middle of the room. Gustave stood there with another painting. All the guests had moved in here.  
  
"Henry," Danielle called. She had walked over to the painting that Gustave had uncovered. He couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"It's the portrait of your mother," Gustave said and gestured to the other room. "Come, there's another in here."  
  
"He has done a fine job, hasn't he?" Auguste said, admiring it. An exact likeness if I say so myself. This boy is going to be famous one day."  
  
Some of the guest stayed in the other room to admire Nicole's portrait and some of them walked in the other room to see what the new painting.  
  
"Henry, come here, you must see this," she said, pulling him over. Henry smiled and let her pull him for it wasn't far. "This is amazing, Gustave," he said looking at the painting. This is wonderful. Gustave, where did you find the time?"  
  
"I did it from memory, Henry," Gustave laughed and walked around to admire it.  
  
The three of them were looking at themselves. It was Henry and Danielle in the back, the three children in the front.  
  
"I am glad you like it," Gustave said. "Like it?" Danielle smiled and embraced him. She let him go a moment later.  
  
"We love it," she said. You are a remarkable painter. If I had known how good you were when we were children together, I would have had you working instead of throwing mud at me."  
  
Gustave smiled. "I am so glad you like it. I wasn't sure."  
  
"Come," Auguste said, "I must show you the rest of the house."  
  
"Later, Papa," Danielle said. "Right now I would like to enjoy my own surprise party."  
  
"Danielle," Auguste called. She turned at the sound of her name. "Do you like the house?"  
  
Danielle laughed and ran to hug him as she did when she was small. "It is beautiful, Papa," she whispered in his ear. "We will spend many happy moments in this house. Thank you for this wonderful anniversary present."  
  
She released him and returned to Henry's side. They began to mingle with the guests, while Auguste looked on, smiling. So they would receive the rest of their surprises later. Colette's gold francs, the broaches, the journal and Danielle's sword along with a last will and testament, leaving everything to Danielle and Henry. They already saw the paintings.  
  
Danielle had been right, they should enjoy their party. This was the reason he had gotten everyone together, wasn't it? Of course it was to celebrate their anniversary. He knew the two of them were happy together and he knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together. He wanted to do something good for them and he had done that and was overjoyed that he could. He watched them a little longer, then turned to find his brother. 


End file.
